


Revenge is Sweet

by silent_figure



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modern Era, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rewrite, Romantic Comedy, Sarcasm, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_figure/pseuds/silent_figure
Summary: Serena has returned from law school in the U.S. only to find out her new mentor at her father's firm is none other than her high school nemesis, Darien Shields. It doesn't take long for the two of them to revert back to their old prankish argumentative ways. And between work and a mutual friend's wedding they'll have to get along. Lord only knows what shenanigans will ensue. *Rewritten*
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Furuhata Motoki/Nishimura Reika, Hino Rei/Jadeite, Kino Makoto/Nephrite, Mizuno Ami/Zoisite, Tsukino Ikuko/Tsukino Kenji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Remember back in high school...

**Title: Revenge is Sweet**

**Chapter: One**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and however this story does belong to me.**

**Authors Note:** **Ok here is the first chapter. Revised and all that good stuff.**

_Wisps of b_ _londe hair whipped_ _back and forth_ _in the wi_ _nd_ _grazing_ _the_ _porcelain skin_ _of a teenage girl. She was approaching_ _her high school for another dreaded day of_ _first year_ _._ _Dreadful, not because_ _she was_ _someone considered unpopular or disliked. No, her dread stemmed from_ _an entirely different teenage social pressure._

_Rather it originated from_ _h_ _aving to face_ _and endure the commentary of one_ _of_ _her older peers_ _._ _A_ _particular fourth year, who took a particular interest in tormenting her_ _nearly_ _every day. To_ _add salt to the wound_ _s_ _he regularly inflicted upon her ego_ _,_ _not only had_ _her friends_ _upon meeting this_ _particular_ _fourth year_ _developed_ _a_ _n obsessive fascination_ _, they_ _had_ _for_ _reasons_ _beyond_ _her_ _logical understanding_ _come upon the consensus he_ _was not capable of any real wrong doing_ _. She privately groaned at the notion as s_ _he walked_ _through the main entrance of her high school_ _heading_ _directly towards the first years ‘hall’ in search of those very friends._

_It took her only a few minutes before she spotted one of them, though to her disappointment HE was standing right there along side her. Her arch nemesis,_ _Darien Shields,_ _the best looking and most sought after guy in the school stood_ _next to her_ _twin like_ _cousin, and best friend, leaning over her with his forearm resting on the locke_ _r_ _above her_ _lovely, but_ _obviously moronic_ _blonde_ _head_ _._ _Sky blue eyes narrowed at the sight of her cousin_ _shamelessly_ _flirting with_ _what could_ _only_ _be_ _described as_ _a prime example of a wolf in sheep’s clothing. It_ _infuriated_ _her every girl in school,_ _Mina_ _ko_ _(more commonly known as Mina)_ _included, pretty much shared the same_ _juvenile_ _fantasy of one day marrying him so they could bear his_ _likely gorgeous but undoubtedly_ _demon spawn._ _Not only handsome but also b_ _orn with the devil’s gift of enticing words and witty charm_ _he made for one hell of an illusionary act._ _His ebony locks of_ _hair fell just messily enough over rare midnight blue_ _eyes_ _making_ _him_ _delectable_ _to the teenage girl_ _._ _Especially here in Japan. And truthfully, Serena had even seen appreciation in some of the other student’s mother’s eyes for the high school fourth year._ _She cringed at the thought of so many possible Mrs. Robinsons._

_As she walked by Tommy Hirata she restrained herself from groaning too loudly when she_ _over_ _heard he too had_ _his_ _eyes_ _on_ _Darien_ _–_ _Tommy_ _had been in the midst_ _of complaining to his best friend_ _Riko_ _about how unfair it was Darien was straight_ _as she passed him_ _._   
_“Darien Shields, after all, looks like what a gay guy would design in a Weird_ _Sceince_ _laboratory”, she_ _over heard_ _Tommy_ _whine to_ _Riko_ _._

_“Gross overestimation of his looks. Must be blinded by your hormones there Tommy”, she couldn’t help but say over her shoulder. “And you’re in complete and utter denial about yours Serena”, Tommy called out after her. Apparently, she was the stand alone in finding him even remotely attractive._

_“Hey there meatball_ _head_ _”, Darien greeted Serena as she walked by the devil himself and her dearly loved_ _idiot_ _cousin, “congratulations you’ve gone exactly ten minutes without tripping over yourself.”_

_Serena rolled her eyes undeterred as she came upon her_ _locker_ _, opening it she silently told herself to be the bigger person_ _on repeat,_ _over and over again_ _._ _“What? Serena Tsukino doesn’t have a response? That’s new_ _”_ _, Darien continued the rise in volume of his voice indicating he was now standing right behind her. Serena bristled hearing her cousin’s pathetic attempt to tell Darien to stop picking on her._ _Watching_ _from the corner of her eye_ _,_ _Darien came to lean against the locker next to hers_ _. C_ _learly h_ _aving_ _lost interest in her cousin._ _Serena’s lip_ _quirked_ _into_ _a_ _near smile_ _when_ _she realized he was leaning in an unsteady manner, ankles crossed, arms crossed, and his shoulder resting against the locker. It wouldn’t take much force to knock him down. “What is it can’t remember your usual material or is it you are finally ready to admit you lack the brain cells to compose a good come back”, he prodded further. Grimacing she slammed her locker shut just a little too hard before turning to face Darien. She gave him a tight smile before she shouldered Darien out of her way as hard as she could._

_Serena giggled to herself h_ _earing his_ _yelp_ _of_ _surprise when he fell to the ground. She turned with her books in hand finally offering a reply with a look of triumph, “Funny didn’t you once tell me only a klutz would spend so much time on the floor?”_ _Darien looked up from the ground at her_ _with an almost frightening glare_ _, which she returned with a_ _n ever so_ _sweet pearly white smile before_ _she walked back in the direction_ _she_ _came from towards her class passing by Tommy again. “I envy her so much”, Tommy sighed to_ _Riko_ _, “I wish he’d give me that much attention.” Serena’s face scrunched up in confusion at_ _the_ _thought of_ _envying someone getting bullied, even if it was_ _by_ _the “hottest guy in school.”_

**_………………………………………………………………………………_ **

_Serena_ _Tsukino_ _was beyond relieved to finally walk_ _into her favorite hang out spot, the Crown Arcade and Café._ _She had been looking forward to the ritual visitation all day._ _Crown Arcade and Café was the_ _most popular_ _hang out for teens_ _in the community of_ _Juuban_ _. A community made up of primarily American and English ex pats, former American military who’d chosen to marry Japanese post war, had business in Japan and the Japanese citizens who’d married into said community. F_ _riends_ _of mixed origins or just plain American ancestry_ _would meet to talk over delicious_ _traditional semi- authentic 1950’s cult classic American foods. T_ _hen later_ _they’d_ _play games like Sai_ _lor V, Mortal Kombat,_ _PacMan_ _, or Taiko: Drum Master. It was her sanctuary and she was happy to breathe in_ _every bit of it_ _as she glanced around the arcade._

_Sadly, the euphoria she was experiencing came to an abrupt_ _halt_ _when she slipped on a wet spot on the floor._ _Groaning_ _from her splayed position on the floor,_ _Serena’s eyes slid to the side taking notice of the yellow caution wet floors sign. Looking up she cursed the heavens for giving her beauty, but no grace to accompany it or situational awareness_ _, apparently_ _. As she sat up,_ _Serena_ _lightly patted_ _her hair_ _first_ _to make sure it was_ _still in her regular style, pigtails with little “meatballs” at the top or_ _rather_ _that’s what Darien_ _liked to call_ _her signature buns_ _._ _Luck would have it they remained_ _perfectly in_ _place._ _“Oh_ _my Serena are you ok”, asked_ _the_ _nearby concerned_ _girl genius of her group_ _of friends, Am_ _i_ _._

_Ami bent down to help her friend, her blue hair glinting in the light. Serena smiled at her shy friend who she knew to have ever been adventurous only once in her life._ _Evidence of which Serena was currently looking at._

_Serena groaned_ _getting_ _up from_ _off the ground,_ _dusting herself off she flashed a brief smile at Ami_ _intending to say somethi_ _ng before someone beat her to the punch_ _, “_ _Another klutz attack_ _meatball head?”_

_Serena_ _sagged in acknowledgement of the fact_ _cosmic_ _timing allowed Darien Shields to witness_ _the_ _entire_ _thing. Collecting herself, she whipped around lifting_ _her eyebrows. “You’re one to talk_ _Darien”, replied_ _Serena with a smir_ _k on her face, her eyes hinting to earlier in the day._ _She crossed her arms_ _smugly_ _as she waited for his reply. He chuckled_ _darkly_ _stepping_ _closer. So close, in fact,_ _Serena_ _could_ _practically_ _feel his breath_ _on her lips_ _._ _It took all her will power not to step back in surprise and to ignore his very pleasant, very confusing masculine smell. “You smell like you_ _showered_ _in Axe body spray_ _”, she_ _commented dryly clearing her throat to get her voice to deepen,_ _an effort to convey the opposite of her reaction. An effort which_ _earn_ _ed_ _a slow_ _predatory_ _smile from hi_ _m._

_“You made me fall down meatball head,_ _there is indeed a difference. Though I doubt you could figure out what that difference is._ _I would stay here and fight but I have a date wit_ _h your beautiful friend Raye who happens to like ho_ _w I smell_ _”, he_ _whispered_ _confidently_ _in her ear. Serena watched him with narrowed eyes as he winked at her_ _before walking_ _passed her_ _to_ _wards_ _another of_ _Serena’s inner circle_ _, Raye. The one friend amongst her clique who did not attend their high school and so seemed like the least likely girl for Darien to target._ _Serena watched as he_ _slid into the booth next to_ _Raye_ _providing her with a dashing smile_ _befo_ _re_ _bestowing_ _a kiss upon her cheek_ _, eyes smugly on Serena_ _._ _S_ _erena mimicked vomiting as she walked pas_ _sed_ _their booth, Darien shooting her a glare as she did so._ _S_ _erena_ _slid in_ _to her own booth_ _, back to the couple,_ _alongside the rest of her_ _inner circle of friends_ _who sat at their usual spot a couple booths down. She_ _rolled her eyes_ _skyward_ _in recognition of the subject currently being discussed._

_“I can’t believe those two are dating, I mean I always knew Raye had a thing for him but come on Darien? Why would he pick her,”_ _Mina whined watching_ _the two fl_ _irt like a puppy watching food it_ _was being denied_ _._

_“Mina you have some drool like right here”, Serena commented pointing to her own lip in demonstration._

_“Shut up Serena”, Mina snapped_ _swatting Serena’s hand down_ _._

_“Yeah that was a little mean”, Lita commented in defense of Mina._

_“Says the girl still staring longingly at him even as I am speaking directly to her”, Serena countered snapping her fingers in front of Lita’s seemingly dazed face._ _Lita_ _who had been staring unblinkingly at the couple quickly shifted her annoyed gaze to Serena._

_Before_ _Lita_ _could retort Serena interrupted her with a wide smile and a loud greeting of “Andrew” who conveniently_ _happened to be_ _approaching their table_ _at that very moment_ _. Serena’s smile grew into a full on chesire cat grin_ _when_ _Andrew_ _set_ _a shake down on the tabl_ _e_ _in front of her;_ _Serena recognized_ _she should be a little ashamed_ _the owner’s son_ _knew exactly what she wanted_ _without ever having to ask he_ _r._

_“I see_ _we a_ _r_ _e_ _watching_ _Darien’s weekly display of inability to control his hormones_ _. Interested in_ _joining the queue Serena_ _”, he_ _teased_ _Serena with a_ _playful_ _wink._

_Serena_ _cringed_ _replying_ _, “_ _God what is it with everyone today? Darien this, Darien that. I’d appreciate a non-Darien-centric day for once. And in case you didn’t pick up the disdain evident in my voice just now, no I’m not interested in Darien. In fact, I’m concerned with the welfare of_ _one of_ _my best_ _friend_ _’s_ _who he is putting on the show for this week. Look at the_ _wanna_ _be_ _Casanova_ _after he gets bored with her_ _he’s going to leave her broken hearted._ _As is his way and yet everyone still loves and adores him. Including you, Andrew, which only makes me question your morals. What? Do you envy his ability to be able to actually leave when he’s through with all these women?_ _”_

_Andrew’s mouth_ _hung_ _open, his eyes wide_ _–_ _vaguely remind_ _ing_ _Serena of a deer caught in the headlights. “Ow”,_ _Serena_ _gasped as she_ _involuntarily lurched forward_ _from a_ _swift kick to her shins underneath the table. Apparently her behavior had been a bit unwarranted though Serena still shot her cousin a scathing look before turning to Andrew._

 _“Look Andrew I’m sorry I was being rude and I shouldn’_ _t have been. It is_ _just_ _that_ _guys like HIM tend to piss me off_ _. Actually that is a lie. He specifically pisses me off. Just him_ _”, she_ _huffed out_ _._

_Andrew nodded slowly in mild understanding,_ _“It’s alright Serena it hap_ _pens to all guys every now and again_ _, when girls are pissed at_ _a guy_ _they take it out on any of the male species. And just so you know Darien isn’t as bad as you think.”_

_“I’ll believe that t_ _he day I see it. Besides the moron_ _is leaving soon anyway, it’s his last year of high_ _school and after graduation_ _I_ _will never have to see him again,” Serena replied between sips of her shake, a giant grin on her face as she thought of the coming graduation ceremony._

**_Later that year…_ **

_Finally the year was over. Which meant liberation for_ _Serena_ _. She_ _would never have to see Darien Shields again._ _If it were not considered_ _inappropriate,_ _she would’ve_ _shouted_ _from the roof tops_ _, “Free at Last!”_

_It_ _wasn’t even her graduation ceremony_ _and_ _yet she felt_ _she should be_ _the one who should be celebrating today. With the departure of Darien Shields so too would the Darien Shields craze end at school. Now to be fair, s_ _he_ _could be happy for more than herself on this day. A few of her friends were among the graduates. She_ _smiled a_ _t the thought of_ _how_ _excited_ _they_ _all seemed to be, the entire room electric with future possibilities._

_Serena stood up joining in the applause as the last name was called, e_ _very_ _former fourth year_ _of th_ _e graduating class standing up_ _simultaneously_ _to let their caps fly._ _Serena_ _glanc_ _ed_ _at_ _her four closest friends_ _standing beside her,_ _all_ _wearing_ _similar_ _jovial_ _expressions_ _. An unsaid_ _recognition passed_ _between them - t_ _heir turn_ _was coming_ _. They_ _too_ _would be graduating and be on track to their dreams_ _in three short years_ _._ _After the ceremony_ _host_ _announced the official conclusion_ _of the ceremony,_ _Serena_ _joined the mob of parents, siblings, friends and_ _extended_ _family members descending the steps of the bleachers pas_ _sed_ _the rows of chairs into the group of graduates who all stood around laughing with their fellow graduates._ _Serena_ _’s smile grew_ _as she s_ _potted_ _Andrew hugging one of his buddies_ _before turning_ _and_ _pulling_ _Mina_ _in for a kis_ _s,_ _his latest and most serious girlfriend to date._ _Serena blin_ _ked_ _in_ _wonderment at_ _Mina_ _’s ability to_ _expertly maneuver her way over to Andrew_ _in such a short span of time_ _._

_Serena tried to get closer_ _to the couple_ _, squeezing pas_ _sed_ _various students and their families before_ _on_ _e particularly forceful_ _bump_ _forced her back, causing her to_ _trip over a_ _nearby_ _chair leg and head for the floor_ _._ _She felt herself flail as she tipped backward, but a strong_ _oddly_ _war_ _m thick arm_ _wrapped around the_ _middle of her_ _waist as a hand shot out taking hold of_ _one of_ _her arm_ _s_ _to keep her from falling. Glancing up her eyes met midnight blue_ _ones_ _twinkling in an annoyingly amused fashion. Her first instinct was to yell at Darien for even daring to touch her, a line before never really crossed minus a few casual_ _grazes against_ _one another_ _. Ok and a few physical run ins._

 _However, she found_ _herself distracted –_ _the warmth emanating from h_ _is_ _notably strong_ _arms_ _seemed_ _to spread_ _from where their bodies made contact_ _and illicit goosebumps along the way_ _._ _Said muscular arms_ _still_ _held her in place and she for some_ _unintelligible_ _reason felt safe a_ _nd comfortable in them. Realizing she needed to find her tongue_ _as the silence had gone on so long it was now awkward_ _, Serena forced_ _herself_ _to breathe again_ _and_ _disentangled_ _herself from_ _his embrace_ _with mortification_ _certain from the heat_ _she felt on_ _her cheeks she was now blushing._ _She_ _immediately turned away from him in hopes he hadn’t noticed, aiming to escape_ _via_ _the nearest exit_ _when she heard him say, “What no thanks?_ _Or congratulations?_ _”_

_“Thank you for finally graduating so I no longer have to see you again”, she managed over her shoulder. She wished the words sounded harsher,_ _given_ _it had in fact come out sounding breathy. Her hesitant eyes flicked up briefly to meet his shamed ones. Darien_ _’s lips parted as if he_ _intended_ _say something. Judging from the guilty look on his face she assumed it would be an apology. She also assumed the coming apology was an attempt to make himself feel better about his behavior over the past two years_ _._

_“Save it Darien”, she bit out_ _beating him to the punch. For some reason perhaps the panic she felt from their brief embrace, she was unwilling_ _,_ _maybe even afraid of what he might say before she spun around on her heel,_ _walking away. Once she felt she was at a safe distance she chanced a glance behind her. He was shaking his head before he turned back into the crowd of happy fourth years and their_ _families_ _. Biting her lip she wondered if she should maybe shout a genuine congratulations. A_ _part of her_ _truly did_ _want_ _to thank him_ _or maybe_ _even congratulate him,_ _though she found her mouth dry with words she just for some reason couldn’t verbalize. Refocusing she realized it was too late, he was nowhere to be seen. And she doubted she’d ever get another chance to speak to him anyway._

_“Good riddance”, she muttered out loud to no one but herself, trying to make it feel like it truly was._

**……………………Elevenish Years Later………………………………………………………….**

The sound of Marimba going off caused a lithe hand to shoot out from under layers upon layers of covers, reaching for the obnoxiously loud cell phone. It took a moment or two but finally the hand clasped the phone before bringing it under the covers to her ear. “Why the hell are you calling me so damn early”, grumbled a woman whose eyes had yet to open. 

“Hey rude. How did you know it was me? I know your eyes aren’t even open yet. This could be anyone and you chose to greet them like that.” 

“We do have caller id on smart phones Mina. And honestly even without looking only you would call me at this time in the morning. Look I want to sleep so I’m hanging up.” All she heard before she ended the phone call placing the cell phone back on the night stand was Mina grumbling about Serena having to go to work. Blue eyes snapped open as the rest of the dream she had had faded away to the realization she was starting work today. 

“Oh no”, muttered Serena as she glanced at the clock, she had an hour until work started, certainly not an unmanageable time frame to be ready and at work on time. However, her niggling mind slipped back to her dream. She hadn’t dreamed or even thought about Darien in years. After all, he had been her nightmare during her last year of middle school and first year of high school. It was quite an unpleasant reminder of a time she’d rather forget. For a few moments she contemplated as to why she would have such a dream, now, many years later especially on the night before she began her career. Then finding no viable conclusion she shrugged before slipping out of her bed. She stood up with a stretch, sneaking a glance at her clock to make sure it wasn’t too early, hoping for a moment she might be able to catch even just a few more minutes of precious sleep only to be disappointed. She walked over to her bathroom taking a moment to look herself over in the mirror. 

The differences between the girl she once was and the girl she was now were stark. To many a friend and family member’s surprise, she was not only successful in graduating in the top 10% of her class, but in her undergraduate work as well. She’d even earned a scholarship to Harvard law school, a major change from her poor performance in middle school and her first year in high school. Serena pulled her shirt over her head stripping the rest of her nighttime clothing before slipping into the shower hoping to wash away her sleepiness perhaps, if she was lucky, the water would even wash away the odd feeling, and the memories of her dream. 

After the shower she dressed herself in her pressed white pantsuit with thin black lines running vertically down the suit. She smiled proudly at her reflection after she finished pulling her once overly long now waist length hair into a bun. She looked professional. And dare she say, she looked fierce, beautiful – thankful most of the teenage awkwardness melted away along with her cute baby fat cheeks. But more importantly she looked ready to step in to her newly acquired role of associate at her father’s firm. Looking herself in the eyes she cracked her neck side to side before shrugging her shoulders and releasing a breath. “You’re ready”, she encouraged herself, before exiting her room entering the living room of the first apartment she ever lived in by herself. Her brief case was ready for her on her kitchen counter, a quick opening of the fridge and she had her pre-made breakfast shake in hand before she departed from her home. Oh yes, she had changed a great deal from the disorganized and clumsy girl she once was. Serena was still not much of a morning person, which is why she had to stop at the Starbucks, conveniently located on the ground floor of her apartment complex. 

Twenty minutes later, Serena found herself stepping out of her newly acquired sleek sports car, courtesy of her signing bonus, and into the firm’s parking lot. The wind blew against her lovely face, strands of her hair came loose from her bun as she looked up at the building she would work in for what she hoped would be a long time to come. And as she did so she thought of how working for her father’s firm would prove to be challenging. A huge part of her worried her fellow co-workers would assume she only acquired the job because her father was one of the senior partners, name up on the walls and everything. Never mind she was the first child of one of the partners to actually gain admittance into their firm. The partners were so strict in adherence to their standards they had not only denied one partners' child but at least three others. 

She smiled politely as she flashed her badge at the entry guard who nodded waving her through into the inner part of the building. On the elevator she found it hard to repress her giddiness as she stared at the flashing digital numbers until the elevator dinged on the number 14. Stepping out onto the top floor, she glanced around noticing for the first time how few doors there were. What doors she could spy were large, oak, sleek, closed, and slightly intimidating. She walked down the quiet hallway, the sound of a nearby fountain unnervingly the only sound in the halls besides her own footfalls on the sleek marble floor. She felt more like she had entered a doctor’s office then a lawyer’s firm. 

Finally, she came upon a set of recognizable twin double oak doors. She knocked once before peeking her head into her father’s office with a bright smile on her face. Her father looked up from his desk his eyes meeting hers, he nodded his head in acknowledgement indicating she should come in. Serena stood there quiet for a couple of minutes looking at her father, thinking of how most wouldn’t even realize she was in fact his daughter. 

His hair was an almost black brown speckled with flakes of grey, he had brown eyes and wore glasses. A stark contrast from her nearly white blonde hair and cornflower unimpaired blue eyes, inherited from her mother’s side, mostly. Finally, her father set aside his paper work. 

“Well look at you all grown up and it’s your first day on the job”, Kenji exclaimed proudly as he stood up from his desk, walking over to her to pull her into a bear hug of an embrace her father was famous for doling out. 

“Dad this is supposed to be a professional relationship in the office. We talked about this, no show of favoritism or affection”, Serena replied patting him on the back lightly. 

Her father smiled softly to himself as he pulled away, looking over his daughter proud of who she had grown into. “Yes, yes of course. I forgot silly me. Forgive an old man who is still coming to terms with the fact his little girl is not only all grown up but has joined him in his profession”, Kenji teased with a chuckle as he placed an arm over her shoulder, completely ignoring her earlier statement. 

“Now Serena there is something I have to talk to you about”, he continued somewhat apprehensive, something Serena caught onto quickly. 

Serena listened intently as her father explained; “You are still pretty green when it comes to this business and have yet to really have a court battle as serious as most you will face here. Yes, I know you have worked on some court cases when you were at Harvard, but this is different this is far more serious not to mention this is a different country. We have different laws, mores and procedures even if we have multi national clients. So I have decided to have my best lawyer help you out. Mentor you for awhile until you can officially stand alone in a Japanese court.” For a moment Serena was confused and thought of debating the matter, however she had always found with her father it was near impossible to persuade him or change his mind when it came to business matters. 

“Who will be my mentor”, she asked curiously. She tried to keep herself from imagining the worst-case scenario of an incredibly old, incredibly monotone man who she would have a hard time being around, let alone listening to. Thankfully the look of shock on her father’s face drew her away from the anxiety of getting a humdrum professor like mentor. She could only assume her father was perplexed because she didn’t argue with something like this, like she would have done years ago. It seemed he was still getting used to her matured behaviors. 

Granted, the only real time she had spent with her family in the last seven years was over the holidays, for two weeks every summer, and this past summer post graduation when she had returned to interview and find an apartment. She had after all chosen to attend University in America at Notre Dame, her mother and father’s alma mater. To top it off, her acceptance into Harvard law school made it financially burdensome to come home over spring or summer breaks even with the scholarship. Post graduation her parents made it clear, after college the international move was her financial burden to carry so she’d had to earn some money first before moving home, otherwise she’d have moved immediately after graduation. 

“My little girl has grown up so fast”, her father settled on saying with a light squeeze of her shoulder drawing her away from her ponderings. Serena nodded her head slowly keeping the sarcasm as minimal as possible as she addressed him, “Yes father maturity does to tend to occur as you age and when you attend college and law school.” Serena jumped slightly as she heard her father’s office door behind them open and shut indicating her mentor had arrived. 

“Sorry I’m late”, a familiar male voice greeted. She felt a tingle travel up her spine in subconscious recognition of the newcomer’s voice. Serena’s eyes remained on her father, watching as a smile grow on her father’s face. She for some inexplicable reason did not want to turn around, her internal warning bells going off. Her father pulled his arm from around her shoulder as he turned to face the newcomer. 

“Ah here’s your mentor now Serena”, her father introduced, his arm extending out in a grand gesture pointing directly behind her. 

Serena turned around her smile fading as cornflower blue met midnight blue. She couldn’t contain her gasp of horror or the words “Oh no”, from escaping her mouth. 


	2. Father knows best...

**Title: Revenge is Sweet**

**Chapter: Two**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine and belong to that one lady who owns sailor moon (I forgot her name he he)**

**Authors note: This story is rated R for mostly language and probably some s** **exuality** **but nothing that is NC 17.**

Serena gaped as she looked into the midnight blue eyes of none other than Darien Shields himself. She’d gone a great number of years since last she had seen him and now facing him for the first time since high school, she quickly realized the years had done more for him, unfortunately, not less. His once boyish demeanor was gone, no baby fat left any where on his athletic physique from what she could tell, and his facial features, god help her, were now more prominent and dare she say Greek God like then before. She was certain she was too young to have a heart palpitation, but there was no other way to describe the disturbance she felt in her chest upon laying eyes on the grown up version of Darien Shields. Serena refocused herself, shook her head and took a deep breath before turning to her father. “Dad is this a joke? Am I on television? This is one of those shows Sammy really loves watching? Pranksters? It’s his idea right”, Serena questioned certain such a suggestion was much more logical then the possibility of her father actually deciding to pick her high school bully to mentor her. 

Her dad lifted an inquisitive eyebrow at his daughter’s reaction, most women in the office found Darien Shields to be the most eligible bachelor around. In fact, most interns or new comers would die to be in Serena’s shoes, however, to his shock not only was his daughter already well acquainted with Darien, but she appeared to take an immediate disliking to one of Kenji’s most popular and well loved employees. “This is no joke Serena and certainly not television. Darien Shields is indeed your mentor”, Kenji replied his astonishment in his voice. 

Serena’s mouth hung open again a moment too long. One quick glance at the smirk on Darien’s lips, caused her to shut her mouth again and instantly told Serena all she needed to know about what he thought of the situation. “Dad you have to find me another mentor. This is not your best idea, in fact, this may be one of your worst”, she replied somewhat panicked, her hands coming together in a prayer like gesture, her foot tapping anxiously. 

“Serena! This is entirely out of character for you and completely disrespectful; Mr. Shields is a phenomenal lawyer and is not only very experienced for a man of his age, but ranked as one of the best in the country. You are privileged to get to learn from him. I’d like for you to apologize to Mr. Shields now”, Kenji demanded flabbergasted with his daughter’s seemingly unwarranted behavior and her very apparent lack of respect for her new mentor. Before she could get in a word to inform her father exactly why she did not want to work for Darien Shields the man himself finally addressed the room, “It’s alright sir, it’s your daughter’s first day of work and she did not expect to see me here. After all, we were not the best of friends in high school.” 

Serena rolled her eyes skyward. “That’s a colossal understatement”, she grumbled earning herself a glare from her father. 

“It’s also probably the pressure of working under her father,” Darien continued in his characteristic attempt to sound wise beyond his years. 

“Nope not it. Not it at all”, Serena replied shaking her head in disagreement with his comment. That statement earned her dual glares from her father and Darien. She wiped a hand over her mouth in an attempt to hide her proud smile, Darien’s façade of maintaining maturity subsequently undone. “I was trying to help you out here”, Darien gritted out, his jaw tight with frustration. Serena made to open her mouth but her father beat her to the punch. 

“Enough of this. Serena you are an adult, as is Mr. Shields. Whatever history is here, you two will squash. You will work with Mr. Shields because he is the best and I only want the best for you. In due time you will thank me. Mr. Shields, I have no doubt in time you will find you mentored one hell of a student. Despite this display of erratic behavior, she is exactly the sort of help you mentioned you needed”, Kenji negotiated drawing the two young glaring individual’s attention back towards himself, recognizing the situation would only escalate if he let it go unchecked. 

“I am sure sir. She is after all your daughter”, Darien replied with a bow of respect. Looking to Serena Kenji found himself disappointed. Arms crossed she eyed Darien with blatant disgust at what Kenji could only assume she thought of as brown nosing. He privately thanked the heavens she chose not to verbalize her apparent thoughts. “Yes father of course”, she agreed begrudgingly with a reluctant nod. 

“Good. Now Mr. Shields if you would show Serena the lay of the land and get her settled into her new role that would be greatly appreciated. I have work to do”, her father dismissed. Darien bowed again in respect acknowledging her father. Serena nodded her head before turning to Darien. He jerked his head and made for her to follow him.

“Oh and Serena”, her father stated drawing both of their attention back to him once more, “behave”. 

Serena’s face blanched in reaction. She didn’t have to turn around to see the bright smile on Darien’s face. He was practically radiating his amusement. “Of course father”, Serema growled turning on her heel, walking straight passed Darien through the doors. 

“Sir”, Darien acknowledged his goodbye keeping a smile from his face as he followed the fuming Serena out of Kenji’s office. Upon his exit Serena did not stop but rather headed directly for the elevators already guessing they did not work on the same floor as her father. 

“Geeze meatball head slow down. You don’t want to take a moment, maybe say hello, catch up, ask how the last elevenish years have been?” 

Serena froze, body going rigid, as she heard him call her, her least favorite nickname out loud in what must have been the first time in those probable number of years. She turned around slowly to face him. “Meatball head really”, she questioned her eyebrows raised, her hand pointing to her singular bun at the back of her head. 

Darien smiled brightly as he shoved his hands into his pockets rocking back and forth on his heels, “Well yeah that’s your nick name. What? Did you think it was about your hair?” 

“If you’re about to say –”, she started to say before he finished for her, “it always meant you had meatballs for brains.” 

Her eyes closed briefly and she titled her head away from him as he said the age old words. Her hands balled into fists by her sides. Taking a deep breath she reopened her eyes, nodding her head as she sauntered up to him. “From what I can tell the last however many years have changed very little in you and your ‘zingers’. There is really little else I need to know about you. So maybe we should bypass the pleasantries and get to work?” 

Darien crossed his arms, bringing a hand to his mouth in amusement. “Serena I am only kidding. Clearly you do not have meatballs for brains”, Darien replied. Serena’s brow raised, she knew he would not just leave it at that. “No way would you have gotten a job at the same firm as me if you weren’t intelligent, even if you are the boss’s daughter. The senior partners only accept Ivy associates if we hire American educated lawyers. ” 

Her face dead-panned at his words before she replied, “Your law degree is trivial compared to the extreme degree of self-importance you have acquired.” 

He chuckled as he hit the down button on the elevator. “That’s funny Serena. Truly. You’ve gotten better at come backs.” The elevator dinged upon its arrival, the doors opening a moment later. Fortunately as they entered another quiet gentlemen joined them so their conversation could not be continued publically. Serena and Darien came to stand on opposite sides of the elevator leaning against their respective walls, arms crossed over their chests defensively. The quiet stranger was seemingly unaware of the tension in the elevator as he whistled to himself. Serena tried to stare straight ahead but she could feel Darien’s appraising eyes on her. 

A brief preliminary glance out of the corner of her eye revealed his arms had come uncrossed. His body now angled in a seemingly careless bad boy manner, hands in his pockets facing her, away from the door. Sneaking a more cursory glance, she noticed his eyes were traveling up from her shapely legs, passed her concave stomach passed her chest before finding her face again, eyes unapologetically catching hers. The smile of appreciation on his face was brazen, obnoxiously charming, but brazen and it made her squirm. She wasn’t sure it was entirely out of discomfort either, which was really a disturbing thought. It couldn’t have been more disturbing though then the realization he had an oddly cute dimple she had never noticed before. Her eyes widened at that particular thought as she mentally kicked herself. Thankfully the elevator dinged again signaling her escape from a shared enclosed space with Darien. Not so fortunately they were the only two on the elevator to exit. “You look great by the way, nothing like you used to”, he half complimented her as he followed her off the elevator. 

She licked her lips briefly before turning on him again. “Was that a sorry attempt at a compliment? What does it even mean?” 

“It means you should’ve ditched the meatballs a long time ago”, he teased not willing to explain further as he took the lead in guiding her through the hall ways until they came upon an office with his name on it. She bit her lip to keep from retaliating, but truthfully what retort could she come back with? 'Yeah well you look so much better as an adult too?' She nearly groaned at herself. 'Yeah well your hair cut still looks stupid?' She grimaced at that one. 

Coming to a halt she realized the office with his name on it was the only one in their corner of what was predominately an open floor plan of desks. There was not another enclosed office nearby. The three or four they’d passed were already occupied or were conference rooms. Serena glanced around her eyes landing on the vacant desk in front of his office angled in a way so anyone walking to his office would pass directly in the line of sight of the person sitting at said vacant desk. Slowly realization dawned on her causing her to shake her head in denial. “No…not ugh…nope.” 

“Oh yes”, Darien replied practically beaming at her, hands on his hips like he thought he was super man or something. He certainly looked like he felt empowered. He flipped over the placard on the desk to reveal her name in bright bold letters. 

“I signed as an associate”, she pronounced every single word as slowly and clearly as she possibly could. 

“Yeah well until you’re deemed ready by yours truly you will be acting in more of an executive assistant capacity, with some advisor like opportunities. Your dad opted for the title special assistant.” 

Serena ran her a hand over her face in shock. This was nothing short of surreal to her. “Please please tell me this a TV show”, she prayed, her eyes looking over her desk with standard issue equipment, a lap top, two monitors, a comfort keyboard and a cabinet behind her. 

“Sadly not. IT should be over here any minute to set you up. But sit down, get acquainted with your new desk and equipment. We’ll go over my requirements once you’re all logged in.” 

Serena turned to Darien ready to reply but he had already shut the door to his office on her. “Yeah I still hate him”, she reaffirmed aloud with a nod of her head. She couldn’t help but shoot a look of disdain at her desk, hands finding her hips, head bowing in defeat. 

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Four hours into the day and she already deeply regretted ever having listened to her father about applying to his firm. Answering phones, taking messages, calendaring, having to bring Darien coffee was not the reason she moved back to Japan, let alone the reason she worked as hard as she did in college and law school. The phone’s indicator flashed at her for what must’ve been the third time in the last two hours, Darien’s name lighting up on the screen. Picking it up she answered flatly, “This is not a toy.” 

“Kind of feels like it when you’re on the other end of it”, Darien teased, “can you grab another refill of coffee? The one you so kindly brought me earlier has gotten cold.” 

“Ok you know what”, Serena started as she slammed the phone back on the receiver. The fact she had even brought him one in the first place was nothing short of ridiculous. Walking over to his door she opened it to find him sitting at his desk full belly laughing. It almost took the wind out of her sails. Almost. 

“You’re not allowed to ask me to grab you coffee are you”, Serena asked fuming as she looked upon him. 

He was shaking his head no in between fits of his laughter. “No but it is extremely entertaining to see how upset you get when I ask. I really did not expect you to do it the first time.” 

“Glad we’ve kept this mature Darien”, Serena sarcastically replied before shutting the door on him. Taking a seat she narrowed her eyes as the light flashed again. 

“You are not even ten feet away”, she called through the door, not caring she earned a few inquisitive looks from nearby employees. She could faintly hear his laughter again on the other side of the door. 

“Prick”, she grumbled as she reached for her buzzing cell phone surprised to find she had a text message. For a brief second she feared it was in fact Darien, before remembering he probably didn’t have her personal cell phone number yet. ‘ _How is your first day going? Aren’t you glad you listened to me? Darien is great isn’t he?_ _’_ Of course the text would be from her father. “Ironic timing”, Serena muttered as she read his words. _‘Nope, not even close. You made me his secretary dad’_ _,_ she typed back. 

_‘_ _Oh Serena give him a chance. All associates with degrees from other nations have to assume a special assistant role until they are familiar with how it works over here. Darien himself had to do it. He was educated at Yale you know. Just ask him. You two can bond over your law school alma maters in America’_ _,_ he replied ten minutes later. She had to assume her father’s pointer finger did a majority of the typing. 

Serena glared at the phone as her fingers flew over the small letters on the screen, _‘Harvard and Yale have a rivalry Dad.’_ She watched the dots appear as if her father would respond. It seemed to go like that for a while before her father’s message finally appeared on her screen, ' _BE NICE.’_ Blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face, she tossed her phone to the side. “Easier said then done.” 

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

Serena breathed a long sigh of relief as she waited for an elevator to take her far, far from here. Her first day of her so-called career could only be described as one of the most frustrating days she had ever experienced in her life. Needless to say barbs were exchanged after the whole coffee ‘joke’. The two had taken every opportunity to deliver underhanded verbal cheap shots when opportunities arose. Though to be fair, their verbal sparring only made a few interactions with fellow co-workers mildly awkward. A triumph when compared to their high school career. It seemed time may have changed them but not their feelings towards one another. Hearing Mina’s ring tone go off she one handedly dug through her purse before finding said cell phone. “Hey”, she greeted flatly. 

“Dear lord, did your dad fire you on day one or something? You should sound ecstatic. Best day of your life. You spent most of the best years of your youth in school while the rest of us were out enjoying life, so at this point anything different should be exciting. Instead you answered the phone like your soul died”. 

“It was indeed a day for ax murdering my juvenile insanely naive, but hopeful dreams”, Serena sighed into the phone as she entered the elevator, “did not go at all like I thought it would.” 

“That sounds…dark”, Mina replied with hesitation before continuing, “What happened”, Mina questioned as Serena exited the elevator. 

“Guess we should start with my father’s borderline senile decision to saddle me with a mentor and make me a special assistant to said mentor”, Serena stated, digging in her purse for her car keys. 

“Ok not quite axe murdering level here so long as everyone else had to be mentored”, Mina reasoned with Serena who waved goodbye at the entry guards. 

“The old man said all associates educated outside of the country have to do this until they are well acquainted with how it works here. Not entirely certain I buy that baby boomer nonsense, but it’s what he said”, Serena explained walking up to her car, pressing the unlock button. 

“Ok so none of this sounds all that terrible if I am being honest”, Mina commented. 

Serena instantly envisioned Mina staring at her cuticles in boredom. “My mentor is Darien Mina”, Serena replied tersely who ducked her head into the opened door of her vehicle. Silence followed for a solid thirty seconds before Mina burst into laughter. “Like from high school”, she asked in between fits of giggles. 

“Do you know any other Darien Mina”, Serena questioned exasperated, suddenly annoyed her car had the auto switch to blue tooth function so now she was surrounded by the sound of Mina’s laughter. 

“No, sadly, there aren’t enough Darien’s in this world. God it has been a minute since I’ve seen that guy. Not since Lita’s grand opening. He still uber hot?” 

“Mina”, Serena whined wishing for once her cousin would take Serena’s feelings into account. She knew how Serena felt about the way everyone obsessed with Darien. 

“I’ll take that as a yes”, Mina goaded before continuing, “How crazy is that? I mean I knew he was around town and a lawyer so you’d probably see him on the circuits if you didn’t see him at Raye’s wedding or one of Lita’s events, but the fact that he works for Uncle Kenji is some serious cosmic irony.” 

“I totally forgot he’s best friends with Nathan and all of them”, Serena groaned, head dropping on the wheel in despair not a second after she stopped at the red light. It seemed Darien was not only destined to be in her work life, but her social one as well. 

“Well yeah I mean he introduced Lita to Nathan”, Mina replied before it dawned on her, “how long did it even take before you two started in on each other again?” 

“Maybe five seconds”, Serena grumbled as she turned her vehicle onto her home street, “hey let me call you back in five”. Serena proceeded to find a parking spot, park, and take an elevator into her apartment complex. 

Once she was on her floor certain she was safe to continue the conversation she dialed Mina’s number and started where she left off, “He hasn’t changed at all. Still arrogant, still a prick.” 

“With a face and body like that who needs to change”, her cousin practically purred. Serena’s nose wrinkled at the thought. 

“Being a model has absolutely ruined you”, Serena replied in mild disgust of her cousin and best friend’s statement.

“Say what you want Serena. He’s so hot he could fog up spinster Auntie Ai’s glasses just by standing near her. I’d do great and terrible things to him”. 

“Thought you already did”, Serena taunted eagerly slipping her heels off mere moments after entering her apartment. 

“Nah only lots of awkward teenage stuff. Bet he’s well practiced by now and very, very, very good. I should give him a whirl”, Mina contemplated out loud as if she were seriously considering going for Darien. 

Serena grimaced. “Sometimes I wonder how we are related. That 50 percent really does make a difference.” 

“Is he single”, Mina asked completely ignoring her cousin’s insult.

“Well this conversation has certainly been enjoyable”, Serena commented in response suddenly feeling as if she had stepped into her teenage body and she was reliving conversations she’d hope she’d never have again. 

“Really”, Mina inquired with what sounded to be genuine surprise. 

“No. Not really. If you want to know if Darien is single why don’t you ask him? I am certain you have his number. Or I don’t know ask my father? He’d know. He sounds just as enamored with him as you are.” 

Before Mina could reply Serena had already ended the conversation knowing her cousin would take no offense to it. Serena sighed letting her hair down before she ran her fingers through her golden tresses, relieving the stress her bun had created on her scalp but unable to relieve the stress of the situation she all too suddenly found herself trapped in. 

“What I need is a nice hot bubble bath,” she decided as she walked into her bathroom. Serena started the bath, quickly undressing, and after putting in her favorite scent of coco rose she giddily slipped beneath the foamy water. She audibly moaned in pleasure as she rested her head against the little cushion she had at the back of her tub, her body submerged entirely in steaming hot bath water. Her eyes closed, her head tilted back, and her breathing slowed as the stress of discovering she would be working for her childhood adversary seemingly floated away. As if knowing the moment was too good to be true, the sharp ringing of her home phone disrupted her peaceful silence. 

“I’m not here”, she called out pitifully as if she were speaking to whoever dared interrupt. The answering machine picked up, the volume on max so she could hear every word even from inside her bathroom. 

“Hi this is Serena Tsukino, I’m not here right now so just leave a message with your name and number and I promise I will get back to you”, her voice recording greeted the caller. 

“Serena darling, it’s your mother calling to remind you about the dinner party tomorrow night for your office. Your presence is required, per your father. And don’t you dare try calling back to say you have other plans that won’t work with me missy. I already spoke with your cousin. She’ll be mitigating all of your social engagements on behalf of this family. Besides it’s a great opportunity to socialize with your new colleagues. We’ll see you there tomorrow dear.” Serena rolled her eyes sinking deeper into the foamy water as the message came to an end. Just what she needed, a boring dinner party. 

She had long ago deceived herself into believing she would never have to go to one again when she left for college. Now, she worked at her father’s firm, infamous for such gatherings. Groaning she reached for the play button on her iHome she’d synced to her iPhone. Instantly a song started to play, Serena bobbing her head to its beat. The song was “Overload” from the ultimate chick flick Dirty Dancing. She had listened to the soundtrack at minimum once a week since she discovered the movie in her teens. While most women would’ve selected Enya to create a more calming and soothing atmosphere, she felt a catchy tune she could pretty much sing her heart out to was much more helpful then just lying there listening to songs capable of luring her to sleep. 

As if sensing her return to relaxation her dear old buddy Murphy thought to intrude once again. The shrill sound of her doorbell pierced through her bath time singing. Her eyes snapped open annoyed at the second intrusion of the night. Serena yelled out, “No one is here!” Of course she had said it to let her guest know she really didn’t want to be interrupted. The door-bell ringing did not cease. Cursing the heavens, she stood straight up, managed to reach her towel without slipping, wrapped herself up and stomped over to her front door. She yanked the door open certain she’d see her obnoxious bubbly cousin grinning on the other side. 

Her eyes grew wide as saucers when they met equally shocked midnight blue eyes. Darien stood before her, mouth slightly agape as his eyes traveled down the length of her body. A suitcase she hadn’t noticed he was carrying slipped from his fingers. The thump of the suitcase hitting the floor seemed to bring Serena right out of shock. Not a second later the door was slammed shut on Darien. Serena on the other side of the door had her back pressed to it, her hand clutching her chest in mild fright. “Serena”, her eyes rolled skyward when she heard his muffled voice through the door. 

“How do you know where I live”, she shouted back before grumbling under her breath to herself, “holy shit he’s probably a serial killer.” 

“I am not a serial killer. Your door is literally not that thick. And your father gave me your address. You left your suitcase”. 

She grimaced, her nose scrunching up in frustration. This time she mouthed ‘shit’ hoping he didn’t somehow gain supersonic hearing over the years. She felt trapped here. She wanted him gone, but she needed her suitcase. And if she ran into her room to change, there was a chance they’d have to feign being polite. He may have to come in, chat, and ultimately they’d end up in an argument. And she’d already had more then enough of Darien for one day. Best to use the towel situation to her advantage, make it too awkward for him to drum up a conversation. Get the suitcase and he’d walk away quickly. Taking a deep breath, she ensured her towel was secure before opening the door once more. 

She immediately regretted her decision. Darien was half bent over in mid reach for her suitcase. And he was closer to the door then before. So essentially he had a very up close, very personal view of her body covered only in a short damp towel. She could practically feel the heat in his gaze as his ever darkening eyes traveled over every inch of her as he stood up to his full height. Some part of her recognized she should’ve been skived out. She had just accused him of being a serial killer after all. Instead her face was flushed, and she didn’t dare look down as she realized her nipples were one hundred percent hard and visibly so, her skin like gooseflesh. An involuntary reaction most definitely. 

“Well then if I can have my suitcase you can be on your way. Thank you”, Serena demanded with as much ice and vinegar as she could muster with her hand out. This seemed to snap him out of his stupor. Darien did so before running a hand through his hair nervously. 

“You’re **..** ugh ugh.. welcome”, he replied clearing his throat, his voice deepening with each word in an attempt to sound gruff and unaffected. Her eyes dropped in reaction to his leg making a gesture as if to shake something loose. 

Serena’s head tilted to the side in amusement, the teasing of a smile gracing her lips. Her eyes slid down his form coming a light as she noticed a perceivable tent in Darien’s pants. Her brows shot up in shock a little bit as she could faintly make out the larger then expected size and scope. “Wow”, was all she could muster. 

“Shut up Serena”, Darien growled shaking his head as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, turning his body away so the break in his pant line was no longer as obvious. She could not contain her laughter as he walked off stiffly, visibly uncomfortable with his situation. 

“Wait Darien did you just call me Serena”, she called after him through her laughter. She nearly doubled over as he flipped her off, not even bothering to address her question. She shut the door slowly certain her laughter could still be heard down the hallway where Darien stood awaiting an elevator. It took her a couple of minutes to compose herself, standing up straight she wiped her eyes as the laughing slowed. 

“Oh what a day”, she breathed somewhat refreshed from that experience. Her body stiffened when she heard an audible knock moments later. 

“Who is it”, she called through the door in suspicion. 

“Woman I have a key. I was just being polite”, Mina’s voice replied before she opened the door, stepping in with a knowing smile on her face. 

“So…”, she hinted at a question. Clearly, Mina had come across Darien. 


	3. What are best friends and mothers for?

**Title: Revenge is Sweet**

**Chapter: Three**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: Alright I do not own these characters and never shall...they all belong to that one chick who wrote sailor moon…alright on with the story!**

“Can I get dressed first before you start”, Serena interrupted before her twin like cousin could follow up with a sentence after her long drawn out “So…”. Mina rolled her eyes as if Serena asking to be fully clothed and not dripping wet would somehow impose upon Mina. 

“Sure why not? Go get dressed”, Mina shooed her cousin. “And hurry”, she called after Serena who marched into her room. Serena left the door partially open knowing her cousin had every intention of continuing the conversation without waiting for Serena to be fully clothed to interrogate. 

“I saw Darien in the hallway”, Mina called out her words followed by the perceivable sound of one of Serena’s cabinets opening and closing. 

“I am sure you did”, Serena called back as she finished putting on a black pair of yoga pants, a light pink tank top following suit. No need for a bra. The work day was over. Walking barefoot out into her living room she found Mina in the kitchen, two wine glasses dangling from her finger tips, and her head in the opened fridge. A second later she emerged with a bottle of Pinot Grigio in her other hand. “Well either I have some serious come hither super powers or you’ve already beaten me to the punch”, Mina replied untwisting the cap of the wine, before pouring two glasses. 

“Mina, believe it or not, there are other far more logical conclusions one can draw from Darien coming here besides the possibility of the two of us sleeping together”, Serena explained slowly, feathers clearly ruffled. “Or your perceived come hither super powers”, Serena mumbled. 

“Heard that. Really I do not know why you seem to think no one can hear you when you mumble. You’re louder then you think”, Mina replied twisting the cap back onto the wine before returning it to its place in the fridge. Serena was quick to snag her glass of wine from the counter top, shooting a glare at her friend before depositing herself on her nice comfy couch. 

“I’m waiting”, Mina urged taking a seat on Serena’s adjacent plush love seat, propping her own feet up on the matching bonbon. 

“Really not much of a story to tell my friend. I left my suitcase, he called my dad, my Dad told him where I lived and he brought it to me.” Serena left out the physical reaction Darien had, had to seeing her in a towel. And she most definitely left out the part where her body had its own inconvenient reaction to Darien’s eyes roving over her body. Serena’s nose wrinkled at the reminder. 

“So do you usually answer the door in nothing but a towel or was that some more cosmic timing”, Mina questioned taking a meaningfully slow sip from her wine, batting her eyelashes dramatically. Serena’s eyes narrowed on her friend, her lips pursing. 

“You know you’re not as helpful as the movie version of a best friend”, Serena commented in a matter of fact way as she stretched her legs out on her couch, sighing as she leaned back resting her head on the arm of the couch. 

“You’re avoiding the question”, Mina remarked leaning forward not at all buying Serena’s all too literal laid-back response. 

“I was taking a bath when he knocked. I thought it was my obnoxious next door neighbor coming to talk to me about our cats having kittens together again so I opened the door”, Serena offered shooting a mocking look at her cousin knowing this would get a rise out of her. 

“We both know I’ve given up on those dreams. Luna hates Artemis. Won’t let him near her without hissing so it is really rude of you to bring that up again.” 

Serena giggled taking an awkward sip from her glass of wine, choosing comfort of her current position over looking composed while drinking wine. 

“So then you don’t mind I got his number”, Mina inquired slowly her eyes looking away from Serena when Serena turned her head towards her. 

“No. Why would I? Just don’t bring him over here or try to invite me over for dinner if he’s there. He’s already a constant in my day to day work life and you live next door. Lord knows, I’ve already heard your weird sex noises too many times as it is. Hearing you with Darien…good god. Bet he grunts like an ape”, Serena replied with a grimace. Judging from the heated look he gave her earlier, he definitely had the capabilities to go caveman. 

Serena’s wine nearly spilled all over her as one of her accent pillows landed on her face. Fortunately, she managed to keep the spillage limited, even as she threw the pillow back. The target, however, was missed entirely. Mina’s manicured brow lifted, earning yet another glare. “You heard me one time. Maybe you should try to make some weird sex noises with someone yourself sometime. You’ve been home a few months now. And you haven’t had a boyfriend in like two years”, Mina suggested, “Also you moved in next to me. Remember?” 

“I’ve been a little busy unpacking, getting settled, and preparing for a job I always dreamed of”, Serena explained sucking down the last of her wine, setting her glass down on the glass coffee table. 

“Your dream job as a child was to be a ‘manga reader’, whatever the hell that means. And don’t even try to sell me on the you’re so busy BS. We have spent most of our nights drinking wine, eating ice cream, and watching movies in our stretchy pants. You haven’t even tried to meet anyone”, Mina deadpanned. 

“I wanted to be a ‘manga critic’. Like a movie critic, except I would read new manga’s and provide critical, well loved feedback.” 

“Yeah that’s not a thing. Certainly not a real job, but again, we are avoiding the main concern here”, Mina replied clapping her hands to each of her last three words. 

“Yeah you lost me on what the actual point of this conversation is. Did you eat today? Or are you on one of your model diets again? You know if you don’t eat and you drink alcohol you get drunk faster”, Serena questioned with a laugh. A second later another pillow hit her leg. This time when Serena returned fire the pillow actually landed. 

“The point is Serena, you need to get a life. Luna and I can’t be your only life companions. For a brief second, I thought Darien being here meant maybe you were starting to do just that”, Mina replied with a huff after she’d fixed her displaced hair. 

“I literally complained to you about him right after work. Why would you immediately jump to that conclusion?” 

“I hear hot hate sex is invigorating”, Mina shrugged sipping her wine meaningfully. 

“Hard pass”, Serena shook her head instantly, standing up to refill her glass, the nature of the conversation getting old. 

Mina giggled, “Ok ok I get it. You will continue to solemnly uphold the vow you took in high school. Hate Darien Shields for all eternity. I seriously won’t ever understand it. He’s actually a really nice guy, he helps when asked, and he shows up for all the events.” 

Serena sighed as she took her place back on the couch new glass of wine in hand. “Not all the events”, she shot back, “and he’s not that nice. He still calls me meatball head.” 

While Mina had not intentionally meant to hurt her feelings she’d still touched on a sore spot. Serena was the last to return home. Nearly everyone else who went international had come back almost four years ago. She rarely saw her best friends during her years in college and law school, though she worked tirelessly to keep up with them, their lives, even the new additions to the group who were acquired through marriage or dating. 

The last and really only time she’d seen the group all together was Lita’s wedding. The seemingly one group get together event Serena had been able to attend, but Darien hadn’t. Really it was a miracle she had gone this many years without seeing him. 

“That nickname is hilarious and will never grow old for the rest of us. And yeah he had a family emergency. Of course he couldn’t make the wedding”, Mina explained oblivious to her cousin’s reaction or why she’d said what she said. 

“So…got a text message yesterday. Seems I am not the only one to return home recently. Andrew has finally moved back”, Serena opted to talk about knowing full well this would immediately end any further talk centered on Darien. Judging by the way Mina’s face fell she’d clearly made a mistake mentioning it. 

Mina began to chew her lip avoiding eye contact. Serena closed her eyes slowly, mad at her self. It was indeed a miscue, a low blow of sorts. Andrew and Mina had spent a solid four and a half years together, working through an international long distance relationship, an insanely hard thing to do and which signaled to everyone the possibility of marriage for the two. Andrew attended undergrad in America like Darien. Post college graduation rather than come home, he began to seriously consider the possibility of staying for graduate school. The moment Mina decided to attend college in London over America their relationship spiraled downward. They spent less and less time speaking to one another, let alone trying to visit each other. Andrew stayed in America post undergrad graduation ultimately ghosting Mina (and everyone else in their group) midway through the girls’ sophomore year of College. 

“How about we not talk about Andrew”, Mina finally settled on saying throwing back the rest of her own glass of wine. Clearly the conversation was ended. 

“I should get going Serena. Need to eat, get some rest. Have a big shoot in the morning”, Mina excused herself, standing up, putting her empty glass in the sink. 

“Sure you don’t want to order in”, Serena suggested, it was after all something they’d been doing for most nights since she moved in. Mina shook her head no. Reluctantly Serena walked Mina to the door quietly berating herself for being the cause of her friend’s attitude change, which had gone from happy and excited to quiet and solemn in a mere matter of seconds, all because Serena stupidly opened her mouth. They said their goodbyes, Serena attempted to apologize but Mina waved her off describing the cause for the mood change as her being “ tired is all.” 

Serena watched her friend walk down the hall to her own apartment with a sigh before shutting her front door and walking into her room, flopping onto her bed. Pulling out her cell phone, Serena opened the Uber Eats app, seconds later her order was processing and would soon be on the way. Groaning she put a pillow over her head. What a day she had, had. And now, she felt like a horrible person for pulling the Andrew is back card just to get Mina to shut up about Darien. She could’ve delivered the news in a better way. “Well at least she had alcohol in her hand”, she attempted to reassure herself out loud. 

She felt a part of her bed dip as her cat jumped up beside her on the bed, a second later her black furry friend was purring in her ear and snuggling into the crook of her still exposed neck. “Thanks for loving me even though I am an asshole Luna”, Serena sighed scratching her ears. 

**………………………………………………………………………………**

Serena sorted through the files on her desk looking for something of interest, really anything of interest to read. Needless to say the whole day had pretty much been a snooze fest. Darien, also needless to say, had proved he was of absolutely no help to her or the bright and shiny career her father promised she’d have if she let him mentor her. 

‘ _No surprise there’_ , Serena internally groaned to herself. Darien had barely spoken to her, certainly hadn’t taught her anything. All she had accomplished thus far was scheduling a few meetings with potential clients, schedule a couple of interviews with current clients, provide him with briefs the paralegals worked on and answered the phone. 

Darien did give her all of two case studies he told her to review, he claimed they were important for her transition into Japanese law. She’d finished reading those two hours ago. Based on what she read, they were only slightly important in understanding differences in Japan versus the United States. Also, they were cases she’d already researched to pass the Japanese bar exam. 

Eyes sliding to the clock on her laptop, she groaned. Her head dropped on her keyboard. It was nearly time for her to leave. As boring as this was, she was dreading going to the dinner party at her mom and dad’s house more. It was already bad enough she had to dish out fake smiles all day to several of her coworkers as they gave her thumbs up about her mom’s cooking or did the whole hand gun thing about free drinks at her childhood home. But to endure a whole night of it, she groaned loudly at the thought. 

She had been going to these awkward affairs practically her whole life, even when she was in her fourth year of high school and had already made up her mind about becoming a lawyer, even when she was aiming to work for her father’s firm she still found the parties ridiculous and quite unnecessary. Mainly because of who her parents turned into at said parties. 

Her mom, oh god her mom, would be obnoxiously sweet to everyone. And for most of those parties, her mother focused on connecting her with well to do fellow bored young men of a similar age in hopes of finding her a suitable match whether they be a partners’ son or as she aged, a young intern. 

Her Dad would usually end up drinking just a little too much and smoke a cigar from his hidden stash subsequently pissing off her mother. Her parents would then proceed to fight over her father’s habits over clean up once all the guests departed for the evening. She had no doubt in her mind she was in for this exact experience again this evening. And what was worse as a dutiful child, she would be expected to stay and help with the clean up. Possibly endure being asked to take sides in her parents’ debate over acceptable habits in ones elder years. 

Earlier she’d sent her brother, currently attending college in country, a text which read ‘ _You’re so lucky you’re in school._ _Wanna_ _trade places?_ _’._ Her brother’s response was a gritting teeth emoji and a gif of a young man with a straight face shaking his head wearily ‘no’. 

“Ms. Tsukino this isn’t high school, sleeping on the job is unacceptable”, a voice from above her chastised. 

Serena’s mood soured even more. She huffed, lifting her head to look up at none other then Darien. She gave him a biting smile, “Not sleeping. Just insanely bored.” 

“I gave you those two cases to review”, he challenged. It was quite clear he hadn’t expected her to finish them as fast as she did. 

“Didn’t take me long”, she replied with a smug smile. She grimaced recognizing his complete and utter disbelief. 

“Clearly your reading level has improved”, he replied actually having the nerve to sound impressed. 

“Imagine that. Not like I went to Harvard or anything. Hey when you were at my apartment last night you ugh seemed uncomfortable down here”, she stated making a circular gesture around her crotch area, “Maybe your pants are a little too tight. Restricts circulation and what not. Tight pants.” Darien’s face darkened in anger at her very obvious hint at the rather embarrassing moment he endured the previous evening. Her smile brightened as he appeared to be at a complete loss for words. 

“Hope you don’t have any problems with that tonight. Would be super awkward to be, you know, adjusting yourself at a work party in front of your boss”, Serena continued as she placed her chin in the palm of her hand. 

“I really truly dislike you”, Darien stated flatly nodding his head in agreement with his words before turning on his heel and heading back into his office. 

“Pants indicated otherwise”, she called out after him in a sing- song voice, her chin still in the palm of her hand, eyes following Darien. The sound of his door shutting just a little too roughly elicited a slow-motion fist pump of triumph. Serena snapped her hand back down and cleared her throat awkwardly as she realized the paralegal two desks down was staring at her. 

**……………………………………………………………………………** **…………………**

Serena pulled her hair into a twist spraying it in place. Two soft golden curls framed her face. She dismally smiled at her reflection. Glancing over her very simple yet elegant long-sleeved body con black dress with a high neckline and a low cut back she looked for any flaws taking a few moments to pluck cat hairs off. She took a moment more to put on her lip plumping gloss. Glancing at her dainty silver watch on her wrist, she realized quickly she was already late. Slipping on her heels, she grew two inches. Glancing herself over in the mirror one more time she mentally gave herself a pep talk. “You can do this”, she re-assured herself before heading out. 

A solid thirty minutes later Serena knocked lightly on the door of her childhood home waiting for her mother to answer with her all too bubbly smile. She wasn’t too surprised when her mother did just that, her mother pulling her into a tight motherly embrace. “My, my Bunny look at you, you look beautiful”, her mother appraised her as she pulled away, lightly touching her hair, and giving her cheek a light pinch. Serena flinched just a bit at the awkwardness of it and at her mother’s use of her childhood pet name. Something was up. Her mom was being too sweet. 

“Thanks Mom”, Serena replied as she entered her home, shrugging off her jacket. Her mom took her coat from her with a little too much enthusiasm before pulling her to the corner of the foyer, blocking her from entering the living room where Serena could hear her coworkers chatting and laughing. 

“What is it Mom”, she questioned in English - the language they used at home - bracing herself for what was coming. She knew it’d be ridiculous. She’d been here too many times before. Her mother was especially excited tonight, which meant she had a particular man she intended to shove onto Serena already identified. 

“Oh Bunny there are some very nice gentlemen here tonight. And they are all quite available”, she explained emphasizing the word available. Serena rolled her eyes closing her mouth to keep from groaning too audibly. 

“Mom”, Serena explained slowly, “this is a company party. Not the bachelorette. I work with all of these men. They’re coworkers ok? Not eligible suitors with cheesy pick up lines and gimmicks trying to temporarily and predictably win my affection. No one is getting a rose tonight.” 

“So you live and work together”, her mom shrugged her off completely ignoring Serena’s reasonable attempt to tell her how inappropriate matchmaking with her coworkers was. 

Serena’s face dead-panned as she briefly looked away from her exuberant mother, “Because that isn’t skipping a few steps”. 

Her mother smiled brightly in her obnoxious all knowing way. “Bunny you are in your first year at the firm. I barely saw your father his first year, and Bunny, he was already married to me then. You are going to be too busy and simply won’t have the time to go out and date men the good old-fashioned way. Or well the app way or whatever it is you kids are doing these days”, her mother explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Serena began to open her mouth to respond but recognizing the denial about to come forth her mother Ikuko quickly continued, “Serena you are 27 years old and you live with a cat”. 

Serena visibly cringed at her mother’s words. That stung a little bit, “Ok well, actually I just turned 26. So thank you mom, for adding a whole extra year to my life and forgetting the age of your child. Makes me feel great.” She paused to further deflect, “Mina is 26 years old and lives with a cat too. I don’t see Auntie breathing down her neck to get married.” 

It was Ikuko’s turn to roll her eyes. “Mina is a model. She spends time with gorgeous men in multiple states of undress all day, every day. She’ll be fine.” 

Serena tried to keep her expression smooth as she felt her ego double over in pain. “Yeah well most of them are gay”, it was her best attempt to salvage her dignity. 

“Half of them would turn straight for Mina”, her mother blinked at her. This time the grimace showed itself, her ego deflating entirely admitting defeat. 

Serena shrugged, “What am I chopped liver? Everyone says we look like twins for Christ sake.” 

Ikuko’s smile softened her hand lifting her daughter’s chin. “No Bunny you are the most beautiful stubbornly independent single girl I have ever known”, she complimented before saying, “So now that we have that over and done with let’s go have a chat with Darien Shields.” 

“Oh good god mom”, Serena sighed pinching the bridge of her nose as her mother once more completely ignored her disposition towards the subject of dating coworkers. 

“What? The two of you would have beautiful children”, she tried to reason in an attempt to sell Serena on Darien. Effing. Shields. 

“Again mother we are skipping so many steps here”, Serena countered deciding now was the time to walk away from this. Her mother grabbed her by the arms moving her so her back was facing the living room, away from the party. 

“He’s the boy who picked on me all throughout the 8th grade and first year”, Serena whined stomping her foot, somehow regressing even further into her teenage self. 

“Bunny it probably meant he liked you”, her mother replied playing with the tendrils of hair framing her face. 

Serena could not keep her mouth from going thin shaking her head in disagreement, “No. Mom, it literally does not mean that. You were in the movie theater with me when we watched He Is Just Not That Into You.” 

“Sweetie Hollywood is not real life. Men really are that stupid. Why your own father was mean to me at first. And look at Sammy. He used to do that all the time”. 

“Sammy also was the kid who ate glue Mom”, Serena sharply defended her arms folding over one another. 

“That only happened for a short period of time”, her mother deadpanned for once displaying the same mannerisms her daughter had obviously inherited from her, “Can we discuss Darien now? He is polite, handsome, single, makes good money and according to your father is a very honest man. He may have been a terrible teenager but so were you.” 

Serena’s face scrunched up in disagreement. “When I was a teenager I didn’t make girls younger then me cry”, she defensively replied. 

“Darling”, her mother cupped her cheek once more, gearing up the all knowing motherly condescension, “you cried maybe all of four times at most over that boy. Then you fired back. A lot. You threw multiple shoes, papers and just incredibly random things at him. And I seem to recall going to the principal’s office because you dyed his hair pink.” 

“I cried more then that mom. He drew on my face in permanent marker. I had to go to school like that for two whole days it took so long to come off. He deserved every minute of that pink hair dye.” 

“You shouldn’t have gotten drunk at that party at such a young age. It serves you right. And Bunny you used to sleep in late, eat nothing but junk food and get terrible grades. Look at you now. You’re miraculously thin. And you’re a Harvard educated lawyer.” 

“Mom the Harvard lawyer part should’ve preceded the being thin part”, Serena mentioned her hand motions providing visualization. 

“Oh Bunny, both are miracles. Truly”, her mom replied nonchalantly looking over Serena’s shoulder. She almost asked if her mother had been drinking but the withering look she would receive would certainly give her flashbacks to times where her mother would frequently chastise her for the actions her mother had listed off earlier. 

Serena blinked slowly as she realized her mother was making a waving motion. “Did you just wave someone over”, she questioned before more slowly peeking over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of an approaching Darien Shields, “Mom you waved over Darien?!” 

Her mom smiled innocently, shrugging her shoulders in that cute obnoxious dear old crazy mom way. “You’ll thank you me later”, her mother explained quickly, Serena’s head bowing as she muttered, “this is not happening.” 

“He will not be single forever”, Ikuko whispered into Serena’s ear, giving her a gentle squeeze. Serena grimaced. 

“Smile Bunny”, her mother ordered switching back to Japanese under her breath as Darien finally came within hearing range. “Mrs. And Ms. Tsukino”, Darien greeted kindly a genuine smile on his lips as he looked into her mother’s eyes, his eyes briefly glancing at Serena, voice going flat as he greeted her. 

“Darien how are you sweet heart”, her mother replied reaching for his arm giving it a light pat. 

He smiled warmly at her mother, it was almost shocking how warm and genuine an expression it was. “I am doing quite well Mrs. Tsukino now that I am here. I’ve been looking forward to your cooking all week.” 

Her mother turned to Serena her eyebrows high on her face in suggestion as if to say ‘see’. “My daughter can cook too you know”, her mother stated. Serena’s eyes slid closed briefly in humiliation. She could feel Darien’s gaze turn from her mother to her though she refused to look at him. 

“Really? I could’ve sworn there was a story Lita once told me about Serena burning water”, his sultry voice challenged lightly. Both her mother and Darien simultaneously burst into laughter at the thought. Probably at the realization the story was in fact true. Serena fake laughed a moment, taking a step forward intending to walk away, but her mother’s steady claw like hand grabbed the lower back of her dress gently reeling her back. The look in her mother’s eyes warning Serena she best not try to leave again. 

“Yes she was really not a good cook as a teenager”, her mother acknowledged before turning proud eyes on her daughter who still had a grim smile plastered on her face, “but as a beautiful single young woman she has become quite the cook. She learned while she was living in America.” 

Her mother looked as if she was going to continue but Serena was quick to interject placing a hand on her mother’s arm to halt her this time, “No mom. Just no. Darien doesn’t need to be sold on me. We know each other quite well. Ok? Let’s just end this before it begins. He is not interested. And frankly, neither am I.” Her mother’s smile instantly dropped. The look of horror that replaced her mother’s smile was priceless. It took some serious willpower on Serena’s part to choke back her laugh. 

Turning to Darien she looked him dead in his annoyingly beautiful amused midnight blue eyes, “Darien wish I could say it was a pleasure, but we both know it would not be true. Now if you’ll excuse me, I am going to go die of mortification. Preferably not near here, and with a drink in my hand.” 

Both Darien and her mother stood astounded. “Ok”, she acknowledged, “alright” reaffirmed to herself as she stepped away from them silently proud of herself for shutting down her mother’s attempt at match making rather then enduring it for once. She headed straight for her father knowing exactly where he’d be, willfully ignoring the sound of her mother apologizing profusely to Darien as she walked away. 

Coming to stand by her father, Serena snatched the drink Kenji had right out of his hand not bothering to greet him as she threw it back. Immediately she regretted yet another one of her life choices as the burning liquid seemingly slid down her throat into her chest eliciting a brief uncontrollable coughing fit. “That was a 30 years old scotch you just threw back like it was some detestable college shot.” 

Coughing she replied her voice hoarse from the drink, “Oh and it was so bad. How much did you pay for that?” 

Her father’s eyes narrowed. “More then you’ve ever paid for any alcohol in your life”, he turned back to the bar gesturing for one more at the bartender. 

“It tastes like bark”, Serena coughed out before turning to face the bartender her parents hired for the night. 

“It’s an acquired taste”, her father defended himself uncaring of his daughter’s expression of disgust. Thankfully the young bartender interrupted before his daughter could deliver another smart response. 

“For you miss”, the bartender asked Serena a glisten of respect in his eye. Looking him up and down Serena was unimpressed. He was certainly cute, but couldn’t have been more then 21, likely the reason why he was impressed by her ability to throw back her father’s scotch. 

“Not that”, she groaned her eyes darting to her father’s empty glass now sitting on the counter of her father’s personal bar, the bartender’s smile grew wider. “Can I just get a chardonnay?” , she requested pulling out cash to tip him. He nodded providing it to her quickly, completely forgetting her father’s unfulfilled order. Kenji cleared his throat a few times before the bartender realized his mistake. Quickly the bartender set about making his briefly forgotten order before handing the elder man his order. 

The father and daughter pair turned away from the bar together to glance around the party. “So you paid an exorbitant amount of money for some old scotch because you have acquired the taste for bark liquor”, she asked breaking the silence nodding her head slowly. She could hear her father’s intake of breath. 

“It accompanies cigars nicely”, he explained calmly sipping from his drink. Serena looked over at her father with a teasing smile, “So does mom know you’re planning on smoking a cigar later or…”, she trailed off when Kenji delivered her his ‘don’t you dare say something to your mother’ glare. 

“I will have your mother arrange for a dinner with us, you and Darien if you say something to her tonight.” 

Serena rolled her eyes, but couldn’t keep the smile from her face. “That’s a bit much Dad”, she giggled sipping her wine, “And we both know she’ll be able to smell it on you anyways.” 

“Yeah well”, he spluttered, “she doesn’t need to know before it happens, it is going to happen.” 

“Ok ok I swear I won’t give mom a heads up”, she replied raising her unoccupied hand up in surrender. Kenji’s serious expression turned to a smile as he chuckled at her expression. 

“So Darien was her selection this evening for you”, her father stated more so then asked earning a groan from his daughter who tipped her head back dramatically. 

“Ugh yes Dad”, her horrified eyes met his, “and she was particularly terrible tonight.” This caused Kenji to laugh, his eyes finding his social butterfly of a wife who had moved on from Darien, making her rounds among the different social circles in the room. She did after all own a catering company, responsible for tonight’s service and was always happy to receive compliments on the food and service. 

Serena caught the soft loving look on her father’s face. She sighed happy to see that even after all these years, even after all the arguments over cigars and scotch the two still loved each other deeply. It was relief in a world where over half of marriages didn’t survive to include Mina’s divorced parents. 

“She only wants the best for you, you know”, Kenji replied his eyes lingering on his wife’s form a moment longer before turning back towards his daughter. 

Serena snorted muttering, “Yes well Darien is not the best for me trust me Dad.” 

Kenji’s eyes were instantly drawn to the subject of their conversation. Even from across the room, Kenji had noticed the way Darien’s gaze consistently strayed to his daughter. Kenji nodded his head smirking knowingly into his glass as he sipped it. 

“Ok Serena”, he agreed placating her. His gaze turned to his daughter who snuck a look at the man herself apparently unaware she was doing so. 

Before Serena could comment further Ikuko spoke up loudly gaining everyone’s attention in the room, “Dinner is served”, the signal for everyone to finish their cocktails and hors d’oeuvres Serena sadly had just became aware of, before sitting round the table for their five course meal. 

Both father and daughter looked at one another in a ‘shall we’ manner before proceeding to head to the dinner table. Her father led the way to his usual spot at the table which thankfully was right next to hers about eight seats down from Darien. But as she approached she watched her mother get up from her own seat coming to stand in front of her, effectively blocking Serena from taking what she thought was her place. Her eyes caught a glimpse of someone else sitting there. 

“Sorry Bunny not today I am afraid”, Serena’s face soured as she realized all too late what was likely coming next, “there are placards with names dear. Yours is down there.” 

Serena didn’t even bother to look behind her in search of her empty assigned seat. She knew exactly what place her mother had chosen for her. “Mom”, she gritted out warningly. 

Her mother’s response was to smile sweetly, grab Serena by the shoulders turn her around and steer Ikuko’s stiff as a board daughter to her place at the table. Sure enough the empty seat her mother directed to her was right next to Darien who was rubbing his chin in amusement as he glanced up at her. “Serena”, he greeted. 

She close mouthed smiled tightly before turning her back on him facing her mother who’d so kindly pulled out Serena’s chair for her. “Mom”, she muttered as lowly as she could. She even used her best pleading love me puppy dog eyes. Her mother’s facial expression never wavered. ‘ _She can give_ _sociopath a run for their money_ _’_ , Serena thought privately. Ikuko shook her head as she gestured for Serena to sit in the chair. 

For a solid thirty seconds the mother daughter pair stood eyeing each other in a stand off, a silent age old argument raging between them before finally Serena wilted against her mother’s iron will, and with a groan took her seat crossing her arms. Her mother not so gently shoved her chair forward causing Serena to catch herself on the edge of her table as she lurched forward. 

It took all of Serena’s willpower not to shoot the woman responsible for giving her life a nasty look. “Un-f”, she started to say before her mother with supersonic hearing shot her another nasty glare, “effing-believable”, Serena growled lowly, ignoring a barely contained chuckling Darien whom she could see out of the corner of her eye. 

“What is?”, he asked daringly, “How much your parents love me? Or how childish you are behaving about having to sit next to me?” 

Breathing through her nose loudly, nostrils flaring she turned to him whom she’d barely made eye contact with all night. She nearly deflated when she turned to him, this time actually taking his image in. Her eyes unwillingly dropping up and down digesting his black on black matching designer blazer and button up which contrasted nicely against dark blue expensive jeans. It all accentuated his masculinity, somehow even putting the devil himself to shame. And the sparkle in his eye and smile told her he knew so. “That’s not even a question worth answering. Besides it’s obvious what I would say”, she settled on replying grabbing her glass of wine downing its contents with a large swallow pointedly. 

“Glad to see you take some ownership of your actions. It’s good for you, you know, actually growing up”, he teased reaching for his own glass of what appeared to be scotch before taking a meaningful sip of it. 

Serena blinked a moment before her eyes narrowed. She became distracted when she caught sight of a passing waiter out of the corner of her eye. Reaching out she halted the young woman. “Can you please bring me a bottle of Chardonnay?” 

The startled waitress began to open her mouth but Serena thankfully had cash in her hand from tipping the bartender earlier she slipped into the younger girl’s palm. The waitress took it warily with wide eyes, unused to the more western custom. “And I mean the whole bottle. Ok? Thank you”, Serena continued patting the waitress on her arm before the girl rushed off to do as she was bidden. 

Serena tried to keep from groaning as she felt Darien lean over close, somehow the air around her warming, the puff of his scotch smelling breath tickling her neck and ear as he asked, “Didn’t you drive here?” 

She cleared her throat hoping it would make him lean a little further away from her. It was uncomfortable having him so close. At least that had to be the reason she felt feverish, her breathing just a little less normal, even the odd pressure in her chest. Yep, she was uncomfortable. “I have a room here still”, she cleared her throat again when she realized how quiet she sounded at first, “not that it is any of your business.” 

Serena glared at the ceiling when he continued to use logic on her while maintaining his all too intimate proximity, “So your plan is to get drunk in front of all your new colleagues?” 

“My plan”, she enunciated slowly again making the mistake of turning to look him directly in the eye. Her eyes widened when she realized exactly how close he was to her. “Is to drink just enough so as to numb the torture of sitting next to you.” 

The smile on his face grew wider, that dimple in his right cheek appearing as his midnight eyes sparkled just right in the dimly candle lit room. Silently she cursed her mother for her ability to create ambience and for her incessant scheming. “Come on I can’t be that bad can I”, he challenged his face so close she felt the feather light exhale of his breath puff against her lips as he spoke each word. 

Inhaling deeply she tried to maintain her narrowed gaze, thankfully lady fortune lent Serena a hand when the waitress leaned over the table setting the opened bottle of chardonnay she requested on the table next to Serena. Never breaking eye contact Serena reached for the bottle and her glass. Pouring the wine into her glass she answered him, “Yes. Yes you are.” Driving her point home she took a nice long drink of her wine. 

Setting the wine bottle back on the table she faced forward only to see someone snatch up her bottle from behind her. Turning in her chair she saw her mother walking away back towards her father, bottle in hand completely unphased. “Devil woman”, she murmured. 

“Your mother is doing what is best for you”, Darien explained all too correctly repeating her father's words, turning to face forward as well, setting his dinner napkin in his lap. “She wants you to make a good first impression with everyone here.” 

“Mmm thank you so much for your insight about my mother Darien”, Serena replied with venomously fake sincerity batting her eyelashes at him with extra enthusiasm as she emphasized the word ‘my’. Albeit, secretly she admitted to herself he was probably right, but she was completely unwilling to admit it out loud. Getting drunk in front of her new coworkers would not win her any respect. Their first course arrived a moment later saving her from whatever comment came next from him. “Only four more to go”, she said out loud more for herself uncaring if Darien heard her countdown. 

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

“Why are you still here”, Serena demanded to know under her breath scrubbing the dish in her hand with just a little too much vigor. 

“Your parents could use the extra hand”, Darien replied indifferently holding his hand out expectantly waiting for her to hand him the dish he was going to towel dry. 

“My parents pay people for that”, she countered with grit handing the plate over to him, looking around suggestively at her mother’s staff currently at work alongside them in her mother’s state of the art kitchen. 

“Why are you staying”, Darien questioned delightfully as he placed the now toweled dish on his own stack of plates. He leaned over again his mouth close to her ear, her body tensing up when his agonizingly pleasant smell of firewood, possibly some flower, and musk wafted her way invading her nostrils. “Oh right. You’ve got to wait around until you’re legally able to drive.” 

She ran her tongue along her teeth before turning to him, “I am staying to help my parents. That was always what I was going to do. Because I am their child.” 

“You sound jealous”, he teased bumping her with the side of his body, earning another scathing glare. “Afraid they like me better”, he taunted. 

Serena tried to keep from groaning for what must’ve felt like the millionth time in this insanely long evening. Their entire meal had gone similarly engagement wise. Taunts, jeers, and underhanded commentary were more the flavor of the night then anything she’d eaten. She’d contemplated stabbing Darien Shields with her fork during more then one course. If he wasn’t commenting about her drinking habits, it was about her chewing too loudly, if not that she talked too loudly when she was asked a question from across the table by one of their coworkers or she snorted in an “unladylike” fashion. And now here she was trying do the right thing by her parents by helping them out as any good dutiful daughter who spent nearly eight years abroad would do post dinner party and her adversary felt he somehow had the same obligation to her parents. 

“Why do you insist on deliberately trying to ruin my life”, Serena questioned fiercely her octave low after she caught a glance of her mother darting in and out of the kitchen. She hadn’t missed the wink Ikuko shot her way upon seeing Darien standing so closely to her. 

“Please do explain how me helping out your parents with clean up is ruining your life”, he asked. 

Kenji entered the kitchen this time, both Serena and Darien shot him simultaneous smiles hoping to mask the obvious tension between the two of them. He merely lifted his glass of scotch in acknowledgement of them. “Either of you want to go out for a cigar?” 

“Thank you but I’ve already had one sir. One is my limit for the evening”, Darien answered with a smile teasing at his lips. Serena brows knotted in concern upon catching the knowing look on Darien’s face. Was he aware of the fights her mother and father had post dinner parties? Was he clued in on this familial idiosyncrasy she’d previously only thought was known to her mother’s staff, herself and Sammy? It was unnerving, his closeness with her parents and that it had likely developed while she was away at school. 

“Should be his too”, Serena muttered lowly. She tried to conceal the shiver she felt when she felt the shaking of Darien’s shoulders lightly grazing hers, an indication of a suppressed laugh of agreement. Even the simplest brush of his shoulder against hers caused a warming tingly sensation. Truthfully, she was starting to worry over her body’s unnatural and disturbing reactions to the close proximity of her least favorite person in the world. 

Her father turned his expectant gaze on Serena drawing her attention away from the odd thought. “No thanks Dad. Mom would kill me”, Serena supplied alluding to what was awaiting him if he went through with smoking his second, possibly third cigar of the evening. 

Sighing in acceptance her father nodded his head, “Where is Sammy when you need him?” Their eyes followed her father exiting the kitchen likely heading for the back balcony. 

“Dead man walking”, Darien chortled next to Serena. She giggled in agreement nodding her head, her hands dipping below the soapy water again to scrub at another plate. 

“I give it maybe five minutes before she catches him and they start yelling”, she spoke her thoughts out loud. 

“Less”, Darien challenged. And sure enough maybe a minute later they heard Serena’s mother screech, “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING KEN?!” The whoosh of the balcony door sliding open before slamming shut behind Ikuko let everyone around know she had stepped outside to chastise her husband. There was but a moment more of stillness before muffled arguing voices forced everyone to awkwardly resume putting the house back into order. 

“So I take it you’ve witnessed this a few times”, Serena asked handing him another dish. The stack on her side was still about ten deep. She needed to hurry up and get out of here. She had a job to do in the morning, and a man she needed a break from. 

“Pretty much every time I come over”, he answered with a laugh taking the dish from her hands, drying it and setting it on top of his pile. She watched as he put down his towel, hefted the pile of dry plates up before placing them in their assigned spot in their proper cabinet. 

“And how often is that”, she asked with a raised brow. Clearly it was often, he was familiar with where the plates belonged. 

The smile on his face as he shut the cabinet told her all she needed to know. Turning to her he crossed his arms, leaning his hip against the counter. “I can’t help how much your parents enjoy my company Serena. They invite me over for dinner often enough. And honestly I am not one to turn down your mother’s cooking or your dad’s stories.” 

She blew a stray hair out of her face before turning away. How could he have possibly invaded every aspect of her personal life? She’d always known he would be apart of her friend group. After all, one of his best friends had married one of hers, another one was engaged to be married to her friend Raye, and god help her a third couple formed recently. But now she worked with him and even worse he wormed his way into her parents’ hearts. She couldn’t help but think he might as well just integrate into it further. “Moving in with my cousin next”, she asked out loud completing her internal monologue. 

He barked out a laugh, “Come on Serena? Really we both know that’s not going to happen.” 

“You’re right that would involve commitment to one woman silly me”, Serena jeered shoving her hands back under the water, she was scrubbing vigorously again. 

Her nose scrunched up when she saw him get up close to her, again, from the corner of her eye. Turning a stern face back to him she demanded, “Quit doing that.” 

“Doing what”, he asked gruffly stepping an inch closer. She shot him another glare before shoving the plate into his hand, splashing a bit of water onto his undoubtedly expensive designer button up shirt. 

“Invading my space”, she countered briefly meeting his all too mirthful eyes. She huffed as she shoved another plate under the soapy water. 

Darien was quick to dry the plate, place it down as a base for a new stack before he resumed his close proximity completely unphased by her aggression. “Why”, he questioned this time briefly brushing his knuckles against the exposed skin of her back, the flesh of her skin raising, reacting kinetically to such a small intimate gesture. “Don’t like the Goosebumps I give you”, Darien asked his voice husky. 

Her mouth nearly fell open in disbelief but she could see the smugness in his eyes when hers met his. Hers narrowed. This only seemed to encourage him further. His eyes dropped to watch his knuckle run up the skin of her back gliding across her shoulder and down her covered arm, the skin rising against her very will. “You had goosebumps the other night too”, he commented, “but just from me looking at you.” His smoldering dark eyes met hers then. 

It took her but a moment to get her breath back, silently cursing the tightening in her chest. Her chest was heaving up and down, she was certain her own eyes had dilated. What had occurred was nothing sort of sensual, and god help her she regretted the fact that it had been awhile since she was last caressed by a man. Thankfully though she managed to get a hold of herself, an idea forming in her mind. Serena shocked him by leaning in an inch closer, their lips now barely apart, their puffed breaths mingling. There was a moment of surprise in his eyes when she leaned closer, before she saw what appeared to be triumph. 

Instantly though, his eyes widened as he recognized the appearance of a sinister smile. Before Darien could react Serena sprayed him with the sink hose. Water soaked his face and shirt. He yelped jumping back, stunned as he looked at the celebratory woman before him. 

“Hope we’ve learned our lesson about personal space”, Serena mocked, wiping her hands with a nearby dry towel before walking out of the kitchen. “Give my parents my love”, she called over her shoulder delightfully. She was quick to get to the door, quick to put on her coat and even quicker to exit. 

Serena breathed a sigh of relief as the cold night air hit her glad to be away from Darien. Looking ahead, she groaned as she realized how far away she was parked. She was mid march down the drive way, cursing the heavens for her perpetual lateness when one of her heels gave way. “Mother fu-”, she started to shout before Serena was interrupted by her re-introduction to her dear old pal, solid concrete pavement. 

Even though Serena managed to land on her thigh, scrape up only her knee possibly attain a bruise or two she still sighed dramatically falling onto her back. The neighborhood was quiet, the cicadas were chirping. It was almost serene. Her parents’ house was the only one on the culdasac. She was safe from being run over, she was already on the ground so she might as well take a moment. Serena blinked in acceptance of her situation, briefly contemplating what it would be like to completely surrender to the universe’s will. Releasing another sigh she used the opportunity to admire the night sky, what stars she could make out and the bright full moon. 

As if on cue, a certain dark haired scoundrel’s head popped into her line of sight with a shit-eating grin on his face accompanied by a quirked brow. “Klutz attack”, he inquired cheerily. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me”, Serena groaned rolling onto her side before sitting up completely to look at him. Darien’s response was to hold out his hand, which she reluctantly took. 

“Why are you everywhere”, she grunted mid sentence as he hefted her up, apparently completely unaware of his strength so when she was yanked up she crashed against the brick muscled wall that was his chest. She pulled herself away almost instantaneously. 

“Yeah I know shirt still wet. Thank you for that”, he joked as if that were the only reason she’d backed away from him so quickly, “and I decided to leave not long after you.” 

“Parents got worse didn’t they”, she asked wiping at the wet spot on her dress. Judging from the hesitant look on his face she could see there was something far worse that had occurred. 

“Not certain you really want to know”, he started. She grimaced, swallowing hard before meeting his horrified eyes in sympathy. “Oh god they didn’t. Did they…?” 

“Yeah”, he answered with a nod of his head confirming her suspicion, “very loudly. I think they forgot there were other people still left in the house. So I ran out the moment I heard your Dad say ‘Oh Kiki’.” 

Serena’s eyes slid shut in embarrassment. “Tonight couldn’t have gone worse”, she groaned her head falling back in exasperation. 

“I thought it was going wonderfully until you sprayed me with the hose”, he replied stuffing his hands into his jean pockets a cheeky grin on his face, “but you know witnessing the klutz attack from down the street really brought it back around.” 

“And with that”, she pointed at him with a sarcastic smile, “It is time for me to go home. Thank you for helping me up and for bringing me back into the shoes of my fourteen years old self. Truly.” 

She turned away from him and with as much dignity as she could muster she limped down the driveway towards her car, her broken off heel in her hand. Judging from his laughter she could tell he was doubled over, but this did not deter her in the least. What did though, was a moment or two later a sudden swoop of an arm knocking her feet out from under her and a very chorded muscled arm catching her from under her arms. Darien. Effing. Shields was carrying her bridal style. “Darien”, she began, “I know you’ve imagined yourself a knight and shining armor many a times. But this… is overly dramatic.” 

“Serena”, he mimicked her tone, “I know you think you were trying to appear dignified but you were about two seconds from another klutz attack.” 

Her face dead panned as she looked up into his handsome chiseled face, “Is this a ploy to show off how strong you are?” 

“You can go ahead and admit you like how it feels to be carried in my big strong arms”, Darien countered smugly and in a mocking high pitched voice finally coming to the door of her car. He released her legs though the arm wrapped around her upper back held her in place as he slid her back onto her feet, her body sliding intimately against his so she could practically feel every disturbingly sculpted muscle underneath that overly expensive thin shirt. 

She glared at him during this action, shoving him off of her once her feet hit the ground. “You’re ridiculous you literally picked me up to walk five feet”, she growled before digging through her purse for her keys. 

“You liked it”, he grinned taking a step forward, his eyes sparkling with laughter. Her eyes went skyward both in avoidance and exasperation, “You’re an idiot.” Serena’s expression shifted from one of frustration to one of triumph when her finger tips took hold of her keys, which she jiggled in his face once she’d pulled them from her purse. Serena lightly shoved him away again before turning her back on him to open her now unlocked card door. 

“Now I am leaving”, she grumbled opening the door before sliding in. As she reached for the door to close it behind her, his hand stayed the door. “What”, she growled, “else could you possibly want?” 

“Something civilized perhaps like a good night Darien it was nice of you to carry me to my car”, he suggested his body bent over so his head was level with hers. 

She paused a moment her eyes narrowed as if in serious contemplation before she turned the key, her car engine roaring to life. “Nope”, smiling she reached for her car door shutting it on him forcing him to step back in shock as she sped off into the night. 


	4. Game. Set...

**Title: Sweet Revenge**

**Chapter: Four**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or will ever own the Sailor Moon characters in this story…Blah blah blah.**

Serena was all too happy to toss the damaged heels she’d been carrying aside upon entering her apartment. With an exasperated sigh, Serena rubbed her neck her mind unintentionally replaying the events of the night. She cringed as an oddly warm fuzzy feeling spread in her chest at the most recent of said memories, more specifically being carried to her car by her obnoxious albeit incredibly strong and good-looking childhood nemesis. “Nope”, she repeated her earlier sentiment to herself out loud shaking her head in disagreement with her biological perhaps neurological reaction to being in Darien Shields’ arms.

Thankfully the way she’d left him in complete and utter shock on the street staring after her car was something she could be proud of, a redeeming factor to her evening and to her dignity. Releasing a breath, Serena plopped onto her nearby couch, too beat to even begin to think of her nightly skin care routine. Her cat, Luna, was quick to jump up beside her ready and waiting for a belly rub or chin scratch. Serena was all too happy to pull the needy furry purring creature into her lap. Resting her chin in one hand, while the other lazily caressed her cat’s ears Serena looked around her apartment wishing she had the energy to prepare for tomorrow.

Her eyes slid over onto the stand beside her couch, littered with framed photographs of childhood and college memories on its surface. One in particular caught her eye; it was a high school group picture of all of the girls, Andrew, his sister, Lita’s ex Ken, Ami’s ex Greg, even Raye’s ex Chad, and of course Darien. Despite having at the very least made out with nearly every one of her friends, Darien still seemed to insist on continuing friendships with them and staying in their lives, and to her misfortune he was even considered apart of their little rag tag gang, mostly due to his close friendship with Andrew. Just looking at the picture brought back so many memories of the guy who she had become infamous for arguing with at her school and at the arcade. Serena smiled lightly to herself as she looked at his famed to die for smile, he had once tried to use that particular smile on her. When they first met. Serena leaned her head back on the couch allowing herself to remember.

**………………………………………………………………………………**

_Serena looked at her test in abject misery. She’d failed yet again. She slumped forward trudging home from school, shaking her head angry at herself for not only to have continued her stellar streak in disappointing her parents, but Ami as well. Ami had spent hours tutoring Serena before the test._

_Serena was smart, she really was, but the tests they were horribly long, worded in a confusing manner and it felt as if everything she’d spent hours studying flew right out of her mind the moment she’d set eyes on the exam. Crumpling the paper up, Serena threw the paper behind her. Normally said ball of crumpled paper would land in the trashcan behind her. Serena had, after all, perfected the throw over time considering the amount of failed tests she’d thrown away in that very trash can over the last few months. But as fate would have it this time the paper landed in the hands of a complete stranger walking behind her. “Hey watch where you’re throwing stuff.”_

_Serena’s eyes slid shut in mortification a moment. ‘This day just can’t get any worse can it’, Serena thought her eyes looking up to the heavens in accusation. Gathering herself, Serena turned around replying in a polite apologetic tone, “I’m so sorry I didn’t realize any one was behind me. I normally”, she swallowed clearing her throat as she digested what her eyes were seeing, “make that throw.”_

_Who she saw standing in front of her made her breath hitch in her throat. She was certain her heart stopped for a full minute as her eyes roved up and down the older uniformed high school boy in front of her. He was beautiful, unfairly so. He stood six foot tall with raven black hair, bangs falling messily into what she could only describe as romance novel like mysterious midnight blue eyes. His facial features too noble for anyone’s good. And from what she could see, even dressed in a high school uniform, his body could give a action movie star a run for their money. Of course the frown on his face left something to be desired. As her eyes met his she realized his frown disappeared and for that split second all they could do was stare at one another before he broke the silence. “Just watch what you’re doing next time. I don’t want to get hit in the face by flying papers again”, he replied gruffly handing her back the crumpled up paper before stepping passed her. “Stupid girl”, he muttered under his breath in perfect English._

_Serena was broken from what she could only describe as a stupor once she heard him insult her. “Excuse me what did you say?”, she asked switching into English as well, turning around to face his retreating form._

_“I think you heard me”, Darien replied facing her with a smile which would on any other occasion have made her knees weak._

_Serena gaped at the high schooler in disbelief a moment before she found her sense. “Look buddy I apologized and was even polite about it. You don’t have to insult me because I accidentally threw a paper in your face.”_

_He smirked eyeing her up and down in consideration before replying smugly, “Please knowing little middle school girls like you, you probably threw it in my face on purpose so you could get my attention.”_

_Serena’s eyebrows shot up her forehead, anger immediately flaring into a roaring inferno where once it had only been a mild flicker of annoyance. “Oh right my bad. You’re very obviously in some famous boy band I’ve never heard of. Give me a second to just google you so I can then squeal in delight as you are accustomed”, she replied pulling out her phone to search him._

_Looking back up, she smiled into his stony face and glowering glare. “What? Not in a boy band? Not some celebrity? Aww that’s too bad”, she continued tucking her phone back into her pocket before chucking her crumpled up test at his face. “You’re just another pompous douche canoe”, Serena growled out using her favorite more recently acquired insult from an American television show before turning on her heel leaving the older boy gaping. ‘Man you know what they say…they’re hot until they open their mouths’, Serena thought tilting her head to the side cracking her neck, storming away from a shocked high schooler whom would later become her worst nightmare._

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Serena opened her eyes as the memory faded. Only a few days later she had run into him again at the arcade where he had decided to dub her, her most hated nickname based upon her twin bun hairstyle. And of course, bring up the grade on her crumpled up test. What was far worse and more poignant about that day was the subsequent introduction to her friends whom he used one of those award-winning smiles on. And with that smile, won them all over. Sighing she set the picture back down on her stand she’d picked up while reminiscing. Darien hadn’t changed, she could still see it in his eyes. The look of arrogance in its best form, not to mention she had caught him using that smile on all the young women in the office, flirting with a gaggle of them at lunch time reveling in his ability to blind women to his true nature. She had always wondered why she was the only one who could truly see him for what he was. Groaning she decided to end the trip down memory lane for the night so she could get some rest. He had already won enough of her free time, she certainly didn’t need to give him more thought. So with that acknowledgement she trudged into her room, Luna following at her heels so she could change into her pj’s and complete her nightly routine before throwing herself into bed.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………..**

Serena tapped her nails against the desk in boredom, chin in the palm of her hand. Eyes glancing to the clock she silently cursed. She still had hours to go. At least she was getting paid, however, where she really wanted to be was in a courtroom already.

The closed court cases Darien asked her to review were piled next to her on her desk, long since read and done with. She glared at her dual computer screens, which glared back at her with Darien’s carefully planned monotonous weekly calendar. Clicking on the mouse she opened up a new appointment briefly contemplating the subject line before typing Penile Enlargement Appointment with a doctor she googled on her phone who claimed such capabilities. She smiled proudly as she saved it making the appointment public so anyone using scheduling assistant could see why he was unavailable during this time slot. She wondered how long it would take for him to notice.

Her thoughts took a far different turn as she spotted an all too familiar face walking in her direction. Serena perked up in interest as Beryl Hamasuki seemed to be heading straight for her. Serena’s eyebrow shot up in not so mild judgment as she took note of Beryl’s carefully chosen style of dress. The flame haired woman wore an incredibly tight leopard print deep v dress, which clung to Beryl Hamasuki like a second skin. She paired her outfit with bright red four inch heels making her model tall.

Serena had to remind herself to school her features, as Beryl smiled at her in what most would assume was sincerity. “Beryl”, Serena greeted trying to keep from cringing. The red head was probably one of the most notorious employees at her father’s firm. Well known for her politically powerful parents whom were close family friends with Serena’s and for dating both married and unmarried coworkers alike.

“Oh Serena you look…lovely today”, Beryl complimented as she eyed Serena up and down, “Really like the secretary look on you.”

Serena briefly glanced down at her grey herringbone sleeveless top, black neck tye, sleek black pants, and work appropriately sized black heels. Even though logically Serena recognized this woman was a walking train wreck, Serena still bristled at the implication. Mentally she had to remind herself she was, in fact, a Harvard educated lawyer and the woman before her was a paralegal who hadn’t earned this job at all, but through her parents’ connection to Serena’s. “Thanks”, Serena drawled blinking at the woman before her.

“Is Darien in today”, Beryl asked her emerald eyes looking behind Serena as if she could peer into the walled office behind Serena. 

Serena smiled tightly opting to just nonverbally nod her head in response to Beryl’s question. Without another word Beryl sauntered passed her opening the big oak door into his office, and to Serena’s misfortune, Beryl left the door slightly ajar.

 **……………………………………………………………………………**

Serena groaned inwardly when she heard Bery giggling again, or rather cackling. “The woman sounds like a damned cartoon witch”, Serena muttered to herself irritated. Though she could hardly hear their conversation, the annoyingly flirtatious and in Beryl’s case, obnoxious laughter the two seemed to emit every few minutes was all too audible.

From what she could see through the half open door, Beryl sat on top of Darien’s desk in a rather suggestive pose and every now and then would lean forward. ‘ _Probably to show off her cleavage some more, not that her dress wasn’t already doing the job for her’_ , Serena thought to herself as she attempted to continue her self assigned task of editing Darien’s brief. But as it was, the laughter continued.

If nothing else, she now had no doubt in her mind the two were sleeping together. All the signs were there. At first, Serena had been minding her own business until Beryl’s continuously aggravating giggles had started up every few minutes for the past hour, then out of sheer inability to concentrate she started watching the two interact. Not only did they casually touch but they made overly loud obvious innuendos.

Serena was sure if it wasn’t for the door’s current position or possibly if this wasn’t an office Beryl would be straddling Darien. The woman had constantly been inching towards him. Her musing was interrupted as she heard Darien’s door shut as Beryl walked away from it. “Thank god”, Serena murmured using all her self-control to keep from exclaiming it.

Beryl smiled in a fashion mirroring more of a sneer at Serena. Serena was quick to plaster a similar expression on her face in return. Not a moment after Beryl disappeared behind the elevator doors did Darien emerge from his office after her straightening his tie, a nice big lustful grin on his face. “I wasn’t aware you were into bestiality Darien. Really hyaenas? Even I pinned you for not just chasing after anything with legs. I could see you going for Hookers maybe, but not animals”, Serena couldn’t help but comment. The opportunity was just too good to pass up.

“Jealous much”, Darien asked with raised eyebrows as he turned to Serena, his seemingly good mood sliding downwards.

“Oh yes, Darien you guessed it. I am so very deeply upset with myself for never gaining membership into your league of extraordinarily dimwitted conquests”, Serena replied mustering a frustratingly serious tone her hand on her heart feigning sincerity.

“Pretty sure nearly all of your best friends are apart of said league Serena”, he countered smugly crossing his arms.

Her face fell for a moment at the realization. “Yeah didn’t think that one through did you”, Darien taunted with a smile crossing his arms his eyes brows shooting up.

To his shock, she had a look of serious consideration on her face before Serena leaned forward on her desk, her hands interlaced, “Last I checked you didn’t actually have sex with any of my closest friends. So, my friends really weren’t stupid enough to attain a platinum level membership to said league of extraordinarily dimwitted conquests, but yes you do have a point. All four of those very precious, very near and dear to my heart girls have, in fact, made the regrettable foolhardy mistake of falling prey to the cheap, disingenuous fuckboy nonsense better known far and wide as your charm. You are correct. I’d say at the very least they each have a silver membership in the league.”

Darien remained silent blinking a moment, his eyebrows scrunched before replying, “You have entirely too much time to yourself.”

“But not so much time that I would ever consider rutting with an animal…”, she trailed off pointedly, playing with her earlobe looking away before slowly meeting his eyes again. Darien’s facial expression remained static, knowing from experience Serena wasn’t done.

“Or coworkers. Don’t think I would ever do that either. You know considering the whole danger of having to deal with sexual harassment complaints, rumors, over all awkward complications in a shared workspace when you stop sleeping together or, say, one breaks up with the other. And then there is the whole basic work place ethics thing. Oooh let’s not forget the stigma. I mean we work for a law firm it’s almost like you would think a lawyer would know better then to not make these kinds of mistakes not only because of legal precedents but general life experiences, movies, the human resource videos we all had to watch...”

“Serena it is perfectly acceptable to date coworkers here. There are no rules against it at this firm so long as you aren’t dating a subordinate, even if it is cautioned. It certainly isn’t illegal. It wouldn’t hurt for you to try it. I heard Melvin is single and looking”, he paused smiling when her nose wrinkled in disgust at the idea of their old high school peer turned colleague Melvin before continuing, “But that aside, the bigger more important thing that needs to be stressed here is how it is absolutely none of your business.”

“Oh agreed. Your dating life is one hundred percent your own business. So much so I should probably never have any indication of who it is you are, in fact, sleeping with while I am here at the office.” Serena batted her eyelashes at him, a silent form of a mic drop.

“Cynic”, Darien glared at her. “Man whore”, Serena countered eyes narrowed on him with the same level of disdain.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but I have an appointment with a Mr. Shields. I was supposed to check in with a Ms. Tsukino at the desk in front of his office before our meeting, which appears to be the one you two are standing at”, a man intervened somewhat nervous to interrupt.

“Oh”, Serena gasped before she immediately went into professional mode, “I am indeed Ms. Tsukino sir and this here beside me is Darien Shields. You’re Mr. Takahashi correct? Sorry about that ummm…exactly how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to know Mr. Shields there isn’t sleeping with you, Ms. Tsukino, his assistant which really is a bit too much to know about the man who is representing me”, the man replied with a stern disapproving tone. Serena’s eyes met Darien’s in shared contempt and mutual understanding. The two simultaneously placed fake smiles on their faces. Darien stepped forward with a bow apologizing for their quarrel before leading the gentlemen away into his office, sparing only a moment to shoot Serena another meaningful glare, silently communicating their quarrel was far from over, but rather on hiatus until he had time to retaliate.

It seemed fortune was in her favor, however, because the rest of Darien’s day consisted of back to back meetings. Their debate would simply have to wait for another day. Finally, 4:00 p.m. rolled around and she did not hesitate to pack up. It appeared Darien was just as eager to leave as he stepped out of his office, brief case in hand. Without so much as a glance or a word Darien headed straight for the elevators. Serena lit up on the inside, tickled with her victory, though a slight piece of her was slightly disappointed at not being able to get a chance to embarrass him further.

She waited ten more minutes, suddenly taking her time in packing up for the day to avoid sharing an elevator with Darien. When she peaked around the corner of her desk she was glad to find the coast clear. With a sigh she stood walking to the elevators and pressed the down button. Only a few moments later did she hear that wonderful ding indicating she was one step closer to home and the girl’s night she planned with Mina a week ago. Serena only made it down one floor before the door slid open again. Serena’s face fell as she watched Darien step onto the elevator along side of her. _‘Why?’_ , she questioned the heavens in her head. Neither spoke to one another, opting for stony silence. Fortunately her phone rang just as the elevator doors shut and trapped the two, alone, inside the elevator. “Hello?”

“Hey lady just calling to confirm we’re still on for tonight. I’m shopping for some wine as we speak before the shoot. We going red or white tonight? My vote is red less calories and all”, questioned Mina on the other end of the line.

Serena smiled excited to have a girls’ night filled with wine, ice cream and not to mention the possibility of binging one of their favorite shows newest released season. “Of course we’re still on. I am ok if we get the red tonight”, replied Serena whose eyes slid to Darien, noticing the perverted smile appear on Darien’s face in reaction to eavesdropping on her conversation. Her nose wrinkled up again as her body turned away from his.

“Oh so that’s why you don’t have a boyfriend…you’re really a lesbian”, Darien commented with a chuckle. Serena shot him a glare while quietly concluding her conversation with Mina.

“That was Mina douche canoe. Yes, I am single and completely uninterested in you. Believe it or not that doesn’t make me a lesbian, though in your case I would definitely consider going there before ever experiencing the two minutes of quote on quote heaven you supply most females with”, Serena addressed his assumption.

Surprisingly, Darien merely shrugged his shoulders in response. Then ever so slowly a wicked grin appeared on his face. Serena recognized this particular smile for what it was. There was clearly a plan formulating in his head. She shuddered in recognition only evil things came from such an expression. Serena nearly flinched at the ding of the elevator bell signifying they’re garage arrival, she had not arrived early enough to park on the main level parking lot. Serena was quick to make her exit continually ignoring Darien behind her who still had a wicked smile gracing his face. “Have a great night Serena”, he called after her. Serena merely shot him a scowl over her shoulder before she continued to her car. She breathed a sigh of relief when she made it to her car without incident. She drove off before he could even reach his.

**…………………………………………………………………………................................**

Serena sat on her couch watching T.V with her legs criss crossed already in her pjs as she awaited Mina to return from her shoot. A glass of her own wine pre-poured in anticipation. It was nearly 7 and she was super antsy to get the night started, both in anticipation of no longer being alone and because she couldn’t wait to tell Mina all about Beryl and Darien. Feeling a buzz go off beside her Serena picked up her iPhone to see a message notification from Mina. Opening the notification Serena read the text, ‘Hey girl! I hate to do this but I am going to have to cancel tonight. I am so sorry. I promise to make it up to you. We’ll hang out tomorrow night. You’ll never guess who came to my door with flowers tonight saying he couldn’t wait for a date’.

Serena grimaced as she looked at the text, already knowing the answer. Serena watched as another text bubble formed before a selfie of Mina and Darien with a smug smile on his face appeared in her chat. “You mother fu-mmm”, Serena growled so angry she didn’t finish cussing as she tossed her phone away from her as if scalded. She didn’t even bother to dignify that poor decision with a text response. “Well looks like Mina may actually graduate to the platinum level”, Serena grumbled angrily reaching for her nearby laptop pulling it onto her lap, her own plan formulating in her mind as she typed furiously on her keyboard. 

“Game on you man whoring dick wad”, Serena growled lowly with a grin, her eyes lighting up as she clicked confirm purchase before shutting her laptop and reaching for her wine.


	5. Match?

**Title: Revenge is Sweet**

**Chapter: Five**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own the characters of these stories unless I make them up which I don’t think I have yet to do.**

**Spoiler Warning: While this is a Sailor Moon fanfiction. But I've used real world pop culture. If you want to see the unrelated show Game of Thrones and have not seen Game of Thrones, this chapter references it. And has spoilers. So you probably should know that before reading it. Don't want to ruin the surprise for anyone. Thanks!**

**Note: I also keep getting asked if this story is different from my ff story. It is a rewrite. So there are generally similar themes/scenes but differences. I started this story a long time ago. And I don't want to abandon my old stories, just improve them before I finish them.**

Serena stepped onto her floor confidently with a wicked gleam in her eye, a small private knowing smile on her lips. She barely noticed the stares she was receiving from her fellow co-workers on her floor, as she contained her laughter at the thought of what was about to play out. One person, however, recognized the look on the young blonde woman’s face. Coming to a stand, the woman followed Serena to her desk. “Oh no, I recognize that look. What have you done to him now”, the older woman, Niko, asked. Serena smiled sweetly and pride shining in her eyes as she met the middle aged mother of two’s curious green gaze.

“Probably my best work ever. You’ll see soon. Took some time but it was worth it”, Serena gushed to one of the women Serena befriended on her first day on her lunch hour.

“You do realize he is technically your boss right”, Niko asked with a raised brow. As intrigued as she was to see what was about to unfold, Niko wasn’t entirely certain she wanted to be around for the fall out.

“Semantics. Still worth it”, Serena replied as she rested her chin in her hand, her face glowing with excitement.

“Ok...Well I guess I’ll talk to you at lunch break. Good luck with dealing with him after whatever you planned happens”, Niko said warily before she made her way back to her desk.

The familiar ding of the elevator had Serena peeking in its direction, a smaller smile playing on her lips as she saw her victim emerge from the elevator. She refused to look at his approaching figure or acknowledge his presence for fear he’d be able to discern her intentions for him. Finally he came to stand in front of her, looking up at him through her lashes she greeted him a little too cheerfully, “Good morning.”

“Yes it is. And I am guessing since you are here early your night wasn’t nearly as eventful as mine”, Darien practically gloated, a cocky grin on his face.

Serena fluttered her eyes lashes at him with a smirk gracing her lips as she replied, “Oh now I wouldn’t say that.”

His grin slowly disappeared as he recognized her tone and her stature. She was far too happy, and dare he say even a bit excited about having her girl’s night ruined. Darien had a sinking feeling he didn’t want to know what was coming. He may not have liked her, but he fully recognized she was still a formidable opponent when she set her mind to it. Whenever he had had the nerve to prank Serena, she had come back at him with full force in high school, and the pranks would continue and escalate until intervention from their mutual friends, parents, teachers, at times their principal and in some rare instances security guards. “So you going to go into your office or just continually stare at me for the rest of the day?”, Serena interrupted his musings expectantly.

“Nah Serena I just zoned you out. Don’t know how you didn’t pick up on it. I’m sure you’re used to men doing it all the time when it comes to you”, Darien countered with a proud smirk, leaving her before she could retort.

Serena sneer smiled at him muttering out of the side of her mouth, “that smile will be gone soon, just you wait.” Glancing at the clock her eyes became a light again as she realized by now her plan was set in motion. It wasn’t long before she heard another ding of the elevator. Leaning over Serena grinned as she recognized the flame haired woman, practically glowing, heading her way.

“Is he free?” Serena looked up at the woman this time truly smiling when she nodded her head. Serena leaned over again watching Beryl walk into his office, who shut the door behind her. As much as she wanted to go to the door and listen she kept herself firmly planted in her seat, after all if that door opened and she got caught listening then she’d have given herself away as the culprit. But she couldn’t contain the grin that spread over her face as she heard a loud banshee like voice shout clear as day, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN’T SEND THEM?!”

She started to chuckle when she heard Darien’s faint muffled voice attempt to explain. She could just picture him with his hands up trying to calmly let Beryl know the flowers Beryl received this morning on her desk were indeed not sent from him. And the card, which proclaimed his love for her, was just a fake. Niko’s head popped up from behind her dual screens as they heard a crash like sound come from inside Darien’s office. “SO YOU WERE NEVER PLANNING ON DATING ME THEN?!”

Serena couldn’t stop the laughter spilling from her mouth. This could only get better. Serena nearly flinched when she heard another crash, which drew even more attention to Darien’s office, people on their floor beginning to stand up to gawk and to talk. It wasn’t long before Beryl emerged from the office huffing and puffing with indignation as she slammed the door shut yelling, “We’re through!” She was quick to notice the attention she had drawn to herself because of her rather loud and not so subtle tirade. Beryl straightened herself out throwing her hair back in an attempt to appear dignified before sauntering back to the elevators. Serena stifled her giggles as she heard what she was sure were the elevator doors closing behind Beryl.

Not a minute after the elevator doors closed did she hear Darien clear his throat before asking just loud enough, “Serena….can you come in here please?” She saw Niko mouth ‘good luck’ to her before Serena stood up. Serena took a moment to compose herself, breathing out a calming breath, smoothing her dress to make sure her exterior wouldn’t leak any of her internal gloating.

She walked in nonchalantly without a hint of guilt or amusement on her perfectly schooled features. “Yes Darien how can I help”, she inquired looking around the room, eyebrow arching at the sight of a smashed vase and a destroyed trophy laying on the floor. “Shall I call in facilities to help clean?”

Darien’s eyes zeroed in on her in suspicion. Despite the appearance of her calm inquisitive features, he was no fool. “Do you happen to know something about some flowers Beryl received this morning?”

Serena shrugged her shoulders non committaly before replying in a carefully worded response, “Aside from the very loud question just posed by Beryl a moment ago. Nothing.”

“Really? So you don’t know they came with a card supposedly signed by myself? And the card read, ‘I love you let's take this to the next level’?”

“Nope, not uh. Not until just now. Should I be offering up congratulations”, she asked all too innocently. Darien’s cheek twitched in aggravation before he finally gave way nodding grimly.

“Alright well just know who ever is responsible will quickly find themselves very sorry”, he warned darkly.

“Oh no doubt. This situation is not comical in anyway shape or form. It appears to be very, very serious”, Serena agreed with a nod of her head with as stern a manner as she could muster before she continued, “so if you don’t need anything shouldn’t I be getting back to work?” He released a breath before acquiescing with another nod of his head. Serena turned her back finally smiling brilliantly and triumphantly completely unaware of the menacing look crossing over Darien’s face an intent for justice gleaming in his eye.

 **………………………………………………………………………………...**

Serena huffed in exasperation as she closed the last case file, placing it on what could only be described as a giant stack of bullshit work meant to punish her. Darien dropped it on her desk maybe five minutes post prank. “You’re not leaving here until all of this is complete”, Darien had demanded dropping a list of what to do with each case file next to the stack.

Before she could stutter out a retort he’d already gone back into his office and slammed the door shut. And he had yet to come out. Swearing a curse upon him, the long line of his ancestors that led to his birth, and more importantly her own father for inviting Darien back into her life she started on the list determined to prove such a tasking was not insurmountable or impossible to complete in one day, despite his clear intention of finding a way to punish, then ridicule her.

He had no proof it was her even if she was suspect number one. Glancing around her, she realized it was dark outside and there was literally no one else left on her floor. Running a hand over her face, she let out a groan before stretching her arms out. She’d been so caught up in trying to complete the list she’d been entirely oblivious to her surroundings. Glancing behind her she looked at Darien’s closed office door wondering if he was still in there, though she hadn’t seen or noticed him emerge all day.

“Probably not”, she voiced out loud coming to a stand with a sigh. The knave probably took off hours ago. Her opportunity to gloat she had, in fact, completed his punishment list despite his best efforts likely gone along with him. Sighing she stood up from her desk, quick to pack up her things before walking to the elevator. She glanced over her shoulder when she heard a door opening, double taking upon catching sight of Darien emerging from his office.

She fixed him with a hostile stare though he’d yet to even see her. The elevator dinging caught his attention raising his equally resentful gaze to meet hers. Stepping into the elevator, she turned back around to face him, her brow quirking as her hand reached down to press the parking garage level button. Realization dawned on his facial features when he noticed what she was about to do - spurring him to walk faster. It was after all the last elevator running in the building. After hours the building went down to just one. She could practically see his non verbalized ‘don’t you dare’ in his eyes.

Waving at him, she pressed the close door button just as he managed to get close enough to almost make it, but not close enough to catch the sensor. The doors slid shut right in his surprised face. Serena grinned to herself as she made it all the way to the parking level without interruption. As the doors slid open she looked at one particular button in contemplation.

Looking up at the ceiling she tried to find a reason why she shouldn’t act on her sudden impulse for payback, and simply ignored every logically mature reason springing alarmingly to mind. So with very little hesitation she hit the stop elevator button, shrill ringing eliciting from the action as she uncaringly exited the elevator, the elevator doors remaining open behind her.

Serena looked up towards the ceiling this time with a mischievous smile thinking cheerily of how Darien was likely still on the thirteenth floor waiting patiently for the elevator. “Enjoy your nice long walk down”, she said out loud in a sing song voice more for her own enjoyment biting her thumb nail before she walked on to go enjoy the rest of her night.

**………………………………………………………………………………**

Serena squirmed on her couch in sheer anticipation, her eyes wide and glued to her television, her spoon full of noodles hovering in the air between her and the bowl. Her mouth a gape as the chilling instrumental music filled her entire dark apartment, the flickering light of her television the only illumination in the room, her cat furled and snuggled into her side.

She nearly jumped as an explosion of roaring green flames took out the entire sept along with some of her favorite major characters on the screen in one fell theatrical swoop. The spoon fell clattering into the bowl, her food for once forgotten. “What a diabolical bitch”, she gasped.

An eerie quiet befell her room as another scene played out and a young prince walked right out a window plunging to his death leading her to shout, “Holy fu-” , The shrill sound of her phone going off interrupting her exclamation.

“Not now”, Serena shouted at the inanimate object buzzing beside her. She set aside her bowl on her coffee table, her body inching closer to the television.

“No way”, Serena commented out loud stunned by the turn of events in her latest binge obsession and soon to be favorite show. Mina had set her to task in finishing the epic series before the airing of the next season. Her eyes rolled as her phone went off again, seemingly incessant, she silenced it quickly her eyes watching fixated as the fictional Queen looked over her dead son.

She groaned a loud as her phone went off again for the third time. “Nope”, she silenced it again more forcefully, still unwilling to really look at the cell phone, her eyes unbelieving of the plot turns and twists occurring in front of her. She watched captivated as the young girl revealed what was in the pie, both of Serena’s hands in her hair, clutching her scalp in avid anticipation as the character took off the face. “Finally”, she shouted at the fictional character on the television completely uncaring of the fact the character could not hear Serena nor really existed.

The phone wrung a fourth time. She exhaled loudly, before grabbing her remote hitting pause and snapping up the phone bringing it to her ear without really registering who it was she was going to be speaking to. “Dear god what could you possibly want right now”, she asked certain it’d be one of her best friend’s or her younger brother.

“The last couple of hours of my life back”, replied an all too familiar gruff voice. Serena who had taken the opportunity to reach for her wine glass, nearly choked on the sip she’d taken in the brief pause between hers and his response. She managed to swallow the wine before hoarsely replying, “Sorry what?”

“Serena don’t play with me. I think we both know exactly what I am talking about”, Darien growled on the other end of the phone.

Clearing her throat, her show temporarily forgotten she straightened up. “No Darien sorry I really don’t. What’s going on”, she asked her voice in no way revealing she was grinning fiendishly in a way that could put the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland to shame.

“This is the game we’re going to play then”, Darien asked, she could practically feel him seething through the phone connection. It took some serious will power on her part to keep from bursting into fits of laughter. She forced herself to yoga breathe in and out until she had successfully stifled the fits trying to escape her mouth.

“Game? Only game I am interested in is the Game of Thrones. I am just sitting on my couch minding my own business, eating some dinner and catching up on some G-O-T before the next season”, Serena described as she brought her wine back up to her lips chuckling lightly at her own cleverness and timing as she took another sip.

“Cute Serena. Well since you’re awake for once and literally not doing anything of any real significance you can bring me the DeMarko files you mistakenly brought home with you two nights ago you were supposed to bring back in today but forgot to. I need them for tomorrow's meeting”, he replied. 

“Not doing anything of any real significance? The Sept of freaking Baelor just blew up with nearly all the Tyrells in it. Arya finally took revenge on Walder Frey for the Red God Damn Wedding. This is incredibly significant”, she challenged truly affronted by his assertion. Silence greeted her and she could practically see Darien’s deadpanned expression.

“I am going to finish this episode tonight not run out to do some random retaliation errand, which definitely could wait until the morning, but you’re trying to make me do anyway because you want to blame me for all the horrible luck you seem to be having today”, she told him completely unashamed.

“Yeah you’re definitely not finishing the episode tonight. There was a camera in the elevator Serena”, Darien explained as if he were merely stating an ordinary fact even though what he was really doing was nothing short of blackmail. Serena’s nose immediately crinkled up in frustration, her teeth gritting as she threw her head back. She held in her natural response to growl, her tiny fist slamming against the nearby pillow effectively startling her cat into wakefulness. Of course, she’d forgotten about the security camera. Or that Darien was smart enough to ask to see the footage. 

“See you soon. I’ll text you my address”, Darien cheerily taunted knowing without a doubt he had her.

“Fine”, Serena grunted coming to a stand in acceptance of her situation. “Oh and Serena”, Darien continued, “You’re not missing anything important in the show. Just that Lyanna had a baby in the tower Ned promised to protect and the show strongly hints the baby is Jon.” Serena’s eyes grew wide, her mouth falling open in astonishment. While she had suspected Jon was heir to the iron throne for a while, the spoiler still felt entirely unwarranted and unnecessary.

“You’re the god damn devil”, she gritted into the phone now seething with rage, her upper lip twitching, glaring at literally no one as she shut off her TV.

“Says the angel who pressed the stop elevator button on the only elevator left running in our building trapping me on the 13th floor”, Darien countered unphased.

“Not my fault you’re too lazy to use the stairs”, Serena muttered into the phone, “you do look like you could use the extra exercise.”

She could hear Darien draw in his breath in exasperation. “Serena it’s late enough as it is. Bring me the damn files”, he demanded before hanging up on her. A text message appearing on her phone not a second later with his address.

Serena groaned dramatically out loud before stomping into her room to put her bra back on muttering, “This is complete and utter bullshit.”

 **………………………………………………………………………………...**

Serena stepped out of her car her blue eyes growing large taking in the giant apartment complex Darien lived in. The building was incredibly tall, sleek and appeared to be somewhat recently developed with large boxy windows likely providing whoever lived in the apartment building a great view over the city. She shook her head shutting her car door, shoving her keys into the hands of the approaching valet of the building, because of course Darien would live in a building with one.

She grumbled out what apartment she was heading to, took her ticket and stormed on in through the automatic sliding doors. It was considerably more expensive than her own building, but to be fair it was too swanky and modern for her tastes. The whole of it felt cold compared to her preferably warm and homey apartment complex. She noticed a couple of the people around the lobby staring at her. Looking down at herself she realized then showing up with a messy bun, in her yoga pants, baggy sweater which exposed her shoulder and bra strap, as well as her over worn ballet flats made her stand out among the more elegantly dressed residents.

Shrugging she thought ‘to hell with it anyway, not like I am ever coming back here’ she ignored the stares beelining into the thankfully open elevator. She jammed the ninth-floor button at the same time as she hit the closed-door button to avoid sharing with one of the swanky upturned nosed residents. Thankfully, the elevator didn’t stop on any floors, but as it rose, she felt as though the elevator was taking its sweet time to reach her destination. She sighed as a familiar ding indicated she arrived on his floor. She stepped out looking around the hall, as though she was about to be ambushed. There were only about four doors on this side of the building, and all were quite a bit of space away from each other. Snorting she spotted the apartment with the numbers 96 on it, the home in which Darien resided. ‘It should be 666 it would better suit his personality’, thought Serena.

She stepped up to the door and with considerable effort she rang the doorbell. She waited, arms crossed files hanging from her hands, with what little patience she had left for him to answer the door. When the door opened to reveal Darien he eyed her up and down before rolling his eyes at the sight of her. He was wearing black track pants and was shirtless giving her a complete view of his glistening well-defined pectorals, broad shoulders, and eight pack abs. If she didn’t loathe the man he was on the inside, her mouth would have hung open and she would have drooled. “Like what you see”, he asked with a smirk catching the glint of admiration in her eyes still fixated on his abs.

“You literally knew I was coming and had like thirty minutes to put on a shirt before I got here. Do you feel better now that you’ve shown off? Point taken you do not in fact need the exercise. You’ve kept a very active gym membership and likely have an abhorrence for carbs”, Serena countered blinking meeting his eyes again before shoving the file onto his finely chiseled chest as hard as she could. Which he caught quickly his face stony with irritation – likely because she wasn’t that impressed. “How the hell did you get my personal cell”, she questioned immediately changing the subject before he could make it more awkward.

His annoyance shifted into something else, a vicious ironic grin forming on his lips, “Your mom slipped it in my pocket at the dinner.”

It was Serena’s turn to roll her eyes. “Good God I do not know who is going be the end of me first you or my parents. Well this was fun. Thank you for ruining my night, again, and the end of season 6. We’re even for the elevator.”

She made to turn but stopped short when she heard Darien ask, “Hey Serena, why don’t you come in? It’s rather rude for me to have someone run an errand for me and not at least offer them a drink.”

Serena shook her head replying, “Oh now you have manners? Please Darien it’s bad enough you made me unnecessarily drive all the way to your house at 10 o’clock at night.”

Darien smiled looking up at the ceiling, the lighting illuminating his devilishly good looks. “Oh come now Serena it’s all in good fun”, he replied stuffing his hands into his pockets, stepping closer to her, closing a lot of the distance between the two. His shower fresh masculine smell wafting in her face. 

Serena’s mind was a complete blank before she felt a flash of a shocking feeling consume her – lust – instantly replaced by revulsion once she caught it. She almost took a step back for fear of what she might do, knowing full well he was playing games in retaliation for her stunts. Only these weren’t out right games, he was most assuredly messing with her mind. But she held her ground and looked into Darien’s eyes. Which turned out to be a not so great idea. Because although she hated the man, his eyes were not only a gorgeous color but the way in which he was currently looking at her was downright piercing. It made her heart race, her chest suddenly feeling tight. She gulped, certain she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Clearing her throat, she reminded herself what he was playing and why and answered as sarcastically and coolly as she could play it, “Sure loads of fun.”

He replied rather tauntingly, “Then why don’t you come in?” He didn’t miss a beat as he added a rather pleasant and seemingly sincere smile on top of the offer.

“Why do you want me to come in”, she asked knowing full well she was acting like a petulant child.

“Must everything be antagonistic with you? I am just trying to be civil”, Darien sighed crossing his arms getting annoyed with the supposedly grown up woman standing in front of him.

“Yeah...a half an hour ago you purposefully spoiled my show, made me drive all the way over here on off hours to bring you work so forgive me if I find it odd you’re all of a sudden being polite to me,” she countered.

His lips thinned in consideration, he nodded his head before saying, “It’s the mature thing to do. An olive branch if you will. So…are you going to continue to be immature or are you going to come in and act like an adult?”, unleashing a hook, line, and sinker to die for satisfied smile alongside all of his logic.

Serena had opened her mouth to decline the invitation when she realized just how much satisfaction Darien was getting out of this little argument and exactly how immature she was being. She closed her mouth snorting before muttering in a defeated tone, “Fine but only for awhile.”

Serena ignored his chuckle as she walked past him, gaping in awe as she took in the huge lustrous apartment nearly jumping when he shut the door behind them. The apartment was nice, like dreamed of owning an apartment like this your whole life kind of nice. Huge windows that gave you a wonderful view of Tokyo were straight in front of her, the place was sleek, spacious, well kept, and the design screamed bachelor pad with a manly color scheme of blacks, greens, and grays. “Nice apartment”, she remarked feeling awkward to be in the home of her arch nemesis.

“Nice clothes”, he retorted, having noticed the way she was dressed.

“I was being serious.”

“I know. Too lazy to put on real pants”, he teased with a chuckle, and some raised brows causing her to shoot a glare at him even if she could tell he meant it only in jest.

“Didn’t find it necessary to dress up for this venture. It was always going to be short”, she replied crossing her arms.

“So what would you like to drink? I have vodka, scotch, rum, anything really”, he offered with a strange smile on his face that gave Serena the shivers.

“How about water”, she replied not wanting to get intoxicated around the likes of him.

He grinned knowingly before turning around and retrieving her water in his sparkling granite kitchen stopping by his nearby bar to pour himself a drink on his way back to where she stood patiently in his living room.

Serena took that time to look around his apartment. ‘Well it’s certainly neat freak clean’, thought Serena as she took in her surroundings. The click of her flats on the wooden floor nearly the only sound made. There wasn't a single thing out of place, everything straight in perfect lines and symphony with the color scheme. 'OCD much', she mused to herself. She smiled truly as she came across the large sliding balcony doors overlooking the whole of Tokyo. It was beautiful to see the lights of the city glinting against the canvas of the night sky.

“Like the view? Certainly, cost a lot”, remarked Darien from behind her with her water in his hand, pulling her attention away from the breath-taking view.

She glanced at him before turning back to the view. “It’s amazing. How in the world did you manage to get this apartment”, she asked.

The pause caused her to turn to him. The look she found on his face was different from any other she had seen since they became reacquainted, an emotion she actually might not have ever seen displayed on his features before.

What looked like pain flashed in his eyes and for a moment she could almost feel it, but just as quickly as she saw it, it disappeared into the depth of his eyes flickering alongside so many other emotions she realized she didn’t know he was capable of. “I got it through a friend who I used to share this apartment with”, Darien sighed eyes unseeing as he took a quick sip of his drink before speaking voice hardened, “they left two years ago.”

The look in his eyes was so distant she surprisingly felt something akin to empathy for him. It was clear whatever it was he was thinking of, it haunted him. Lived with him. A strange notion for Serena when it came to her views on Darien Shields. It appeared Darien might just be human after all. After a moment more of awkward silence he finally broke it with in charming smile and shake of his head walking forward to hand her the glass of water, “Here’s your drink Serena.” 

She took it from his hand observing him as he walked away coming to sit languidly on his nearby black leather couch, arm thrown casually over the back of it. She watched as his eyes slowly roved up the length of her until finally his eyes flicked up meeting hers. Her brow rose when his eyes seemed to catch on something, his drink hovering near his lips – the pupils of his eyes widening. “What”, she asked looking behind her seeing nothing but the moon and the city, before coming to the logical conclusion – wiping at her cheek and her mouth, “do I have something on my face?”

He smiled amused into his glass, her eyes oddly drawn to those lips. “No”, he answered before completing the action of taking a swig from his glass. 

Serena nibbled her lip a moment in contemplation trying to figure out what it was he had been staring so intently at before she realized Darien’s eyes were again fixated on her. Before she could speak something on his face shifted. “You know you can sit down Serena. It’s not like I bite”, he spoke feigning seriousness, “hard.”

‘And there it is’, Serena thanked the heavens. The douche baggery she was used to. Something familiar, what she knew. Something safe. Not that other Darien who simultaneously seemed sad and smoldered almost as well as Dwayne 'the Rock' Johnson. Serena happily rolled her eyes, “Really Darien I should get going.”

She caught his smirk which told her all, he knew she was afraid to stay much longer. But to her surprise instead of remarking on it he groaned with the effort of standing up, “Well then let me walk you to the door.”

Serena’s eyebrows shot up at his lack of commentary. And what felt like his first ever life choice of genuinely being civil as opposed to using it to lure her in for some kind of trap. He held his arm out in the direction of the door in a cavalier ‘shall we’ manner that made her nearly snort. But in the spirit of the moment, she held it in, the only indication in the flare of her nostrils. Serena continued to keep her guard up as she walked by him towards the door. He opened it with a smile watching her as she walked out ignoring his presence. “Goodbye Serena”, he called out cheerily, almost tauntingly.

Serena just raised her hand without turning around as her form of goodbye feeling too stunned to reply verbally.

As Serena later stepped in her car, she realized just how strange the entirety of that experience had been. It had not gone at all how she imagined it would when she played it out in her mind on the ride over. _‘_ That drink must have made his mind fuzzy’, thought Serena as she drove away. It was only when she was near her apartment she realized she had gotten away with minimal damage for her two-pronged attack that day. Maybe he had lost his intent mid-way through his scheme? Or perhaps he was only laying the foundations for a much bigger plot? Truthfully, she hoped it was the latter. Because the reasons behind the former were much too confusing for her to even begin to ponder on.


End file.
